THE RED DEVILS
by Nawaki Riji
Summary: [FINAL CHAP UPDATED]Bercerita tentang rasa penasaran Sakura tentang siapa penggemar RED DEVILS CAKE?/"Hn, wajahmu memerah, Jidat." kata Sasuke, bibirnya menyeringai tapi tak bisa dilihat Sakura. /"Tidak ada, lupakan saja." kata Sasuke./"Kau selalu saja mempermainkanku. Kau selalu berkata-kata ambigu yang membuatku semakin bingung..."/FIRST FANFIC :D
1. Chapter 1

THE RED DEVILS

by

Nawaki Riji

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Typo bertebaran, OOC-nes, Diksi nyeleneh(?), dll.

**My First fanfiction**

Sakura POV

Saat itu adalah awal musim panas. Aku masih menduduki bangku SMA, dua semester lagi aku lulus. Namaku Haruno Sakura, XII-IPA. Ayah dan Ibuku, Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki meninggal dalam kecelakaan tunggal saat dinas di luar kota. Aku memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang saat ini memimpin Haruno Corp, menggantikan ayahku yang meninggal. Haruno Sasori, itu nama kakakku. Walaupun umurnya enam tahun diatasku wajahnya masih sama imutnya dengan bayi, tapi tentu saja lebih imut aku.

Aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana, letaknya agak pinggiran namun jaraknya cukup dekat dengan sekolah. Aku memang sengaja memilih apartemen yang sederhana, yah walaupun uang yang diberikan kakakku lebih dari cukup untuk membeli apartemen elit dan aku tinggal sendirian karena kakakku tinggal di Suna. Selain itu, aku bekerja _part tim_e di sebuah toko roti, Harvest Bakery. Selain untuk mencari pengalaman lebih, bekerja _part time_ juga mengisi waktu luangku.

"Saki, tolong antarkan ini ke alamat ini ya." katanya sambil menyerahkan sekotak Red Velvet Cake.

"Yah, baiklah Pig. " Pig alias Ino Yamanaka, sahabat karibku yang juga bekerja part time. Keluarganya juga termasuk keluarga kaya, tapi ya alasannya bekerja sama denganku. Walaupun sempat ditentang kedua orang tuanya.

'Lagi-lagi Red Velvet dengan alamat yang sama pula. Sepertinya gemar sekali dengan _cake_ ini' batinku seraya melajukan motorku, menembus ramainya jalan.

**Uchiha Distrik, 66, Blok C.**

Ya, aku tahu alamat itu. Rumah milik keluarga Uchiha, sebenarnya aku juga memiliki rumah keluarga tapi itu di Suna. Keluarga Uchiha juga merupakan salah satu keluarga kaya, pemilik Uchiha Corp yang mengambil peranan penting pada perekonomian Konoha.

Rumah ini juga merupakan rumah salah satu temanku atau musuhku disekolah. Ya, kami selalu bersaing memperebutkan peringkat pertama di Sekolah, tapi di luar itu semua kami teman. Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha, adik dari Itachi Uchiha.

Aku mengenal Sasuke sejak kelas satu SMA, belum lama memang. Rambutnya berwarna biru kehitaman dan di bagian belakangnya mencuat seperti bokong ayam dan tubuhnya memang atletis, tak heran banyak yang menyukainya. Tapi, bukan aku tentunya. Kepribadiannya sangat dingin dan juga irit bicara, tapi itulah yang menjadi daya tariknya selain otak jeniusnya itu.

Bagiku anak penyuka tomat dan berambut ayam itu sangat menyebalkan. Dia selalu berhasil mengalahkanku hampir di semua bidang. Tapi sebenarnya dibalik sikap cuek bebeknya, Sasuke adalah pribadi yang hangat dan itu semua hanya ditunjukkan di depan keluarganya dan juga sahabat-sahabat karibnya. Salah satunya Namikaze Naruto yang juga merupakan keluarga kalangan atas, pemilik Namikaze Corp. Mempunyai rambut pirang jabirk dan sifat yang luar biasa aktif dan selalu ceria, berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke si Ayam.

Ah, ini dia rumahnya. Kumatikan motorku setelah sampai di depan gerbang yang menjulang tinggi. Gerbang rumah Keluarganya Sasuke. Sebenarnya aku masih heran, siapa yang suka memesan Red Velvet di keluarga ini. Yang kutahu, Keluarga Sasuke yang menyukai makanan manis hanya Bibi Mikoto dan Itachi-nii, tapi Itachi-nii sedang berada di Suna dan Bibi Mikoto sedang menemani Paman Fugaku dinas di luar negri. Apa mungkin pelayan yang memesan ini? Tapi kenapa hampir setiap hari dalam bulan ini dan cake ini biasanya di pesan keluarga kaya karena harganya yang cukup tinggi, jadi tidak mungkin jika pelayan yang membelinya.

Tingtong..Tingtong...

Kutekan bel rumah beberapa kali, sebelum salah satu pelayan membuka gerbang disebelah gerbang utama yang ukurannya sebesar pintu. Segera saja aku menyerahkan Red Velvet Cake itu dan kembali ke Toko setelah pelayan itu memberika beberapa lembar uang.

Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan di Toko. Kali ini aku melanjukan motorku lebih cepat.

"Ne, Saki cepatlah masuk. Sebentar lagi akan banyak pengunjung, kita harus bersiap-siap" sambut Ino di depan pintu Toko.

Di sore hari saat musim panas memang banyak orang datang untuk menikmati hidangan yang menyegarkan dan juga dingin. Sekedar berkumpul bersama keluarga sembari memakan berbagai macam hidangan roti dan cake atau berkumpul dengan teman-teman sebelum liburan musim panas dimulai.

Ting...

"Selamat datang, mau pesan apa?" sambutku sembari memilihkan tempat duduk bagi sepasang keluarga dan juga seorang anak kecil digendongan ibunya. Kadang melihat keluarga-keluarga berkumpul di sini membuatku rindu pada ayah dan ibu, dulu sebelum ayah dan ibu meninggal kami sering menghabiskan waktu sore dengan berkumpul di toko roti dan memesan pancake.

"Sayang, mau pesan apa? Cup Cake Vanila ya." kata Sang Ibu sambil mengelus penuh sayang anak perempuannya. Setelah mencatat pesannya, aku segera ke pantry untuk menyerahkan pesanan ini. Semakin sore, semakin banyak yang datang. Biasanya aku pulang setelah jam tujuh malam.

**SKIP TIME**

Ah, akhirnya aku sampai di rumah. Setelah membersihkan diri aku segera menyiapkan makan malam untuk diriku sendiri dan juga Ino, karena kita sepakat satu apartemen.

"Ne, Saki. Selama liburan musim panas kau akan ke Suna?" tanya Ino sembari menata beberapa makanan di meja makan.

"Yah, mungkin. Kenapa memang? Kau mau ikut?" jawabku sekenanya dan segera mengambil posisi untuk menyantab makanan di depanku. Perutku sudah cukup lapar setelah melayani banyak pelanggan di Toko.

"Hmm, tidak. Hanya bertanya. Mari makan!" kata Ino yang kemudian mengambil beberapa potong lauk dengan sumpitnya.

"Yah, selamat menikmati." ucapku, setelah itu kami makan dengan tenang tanpa suara.

Setelah membantu Ino merapikan perkakas yang digunakan untuk makan. Kami mengobrol di kamar sambil mengerjakan tugas.

"Saki, kapan kau punya pacar?" goda Ino di sela-sela aku mengerjakan tugasku. Rupanya dia sudah selesai.

"Entahlah, aku belum menemukan yang cocok untukku. Kau bagaimana dengan pacarmu itu?" jawabku.

"Sai? Tentu saja hubungan kami sangat sangat baik. Eh, Saki bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Kau cukup dekat dengannya apalagi kalian sama-sama jomblo. Bahkan Naruto yang super duper berisik itu juga sudah punya Hinata, masak kau kalah sih?" balas Ino panjang lebar.

"Huh, tidak mau. Enak saja! Aku tidak mau dengan Ayam itu. Mau jadi apa dunia ini? Lagipula, bisa si Hinata jadian dengan Duren berjalan itu?" tanyaku sembari tertawa.

"Huh, namanya juga cinta. Aku tidur duluan ya dan jangan tidur terlalu larut!" Kata Ino, sembari memposisikan diri untuk mengarungi alam bawah sadarnya.

Segera saja, aku menyelesaikan tugasku, aku juga sangat ingin menyusul Ino mengarungi alam mimpinya. Hari ini cukup melelahkan bagiku.

Baru saja aku membaringkan tubuku di atas kasur soft pink milikku, jika saja tidak ada dering ponsel flipku yang menggema di seluruh kamar.

**Sasori**_**-nii**_** is Calling**

Begitulah yang tertera pada layar ponselku, segera saja aku menekan tombol untuk menjawabnya.

"Hallo adiiku tercintaa... Apa kau sudah tidur?" tanyanya diseberang.

"Hallo Nii_-chan_, aku rindu sekali padamu. Ada apa menelpon malam-malam? Aku baru saja ingin tidur" jawabku dengan nada kesal. Tentu saja aku hanya berpura-pura, sudah seminggu ini Sasori_-nii _tidak menghubungiku. Aku senang sekali.

"Hehe, iya maaf. Nanti kalau marah jidatnya tambah lebar, lho? Hahaha" sekarang terdengar oleh telingaku suara gelak tawa kakakku. Hah, aku jadi rindu.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" tannyaku, pura-pura tidak mendengar omongannya.

"Tidak-tidak, aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Begini, liburan musim panas kau tidak usah menyusulku ke sini. Aku akan ke Konoha saja, kau setuju?" tawarnya

"Ku kira ada apa! Terserah saja, yang penting aku ketemu sama Sasori_-nii_. Huhuhu, kangen banget" kataku sambil memeluk ponselku sendiri.

"Haha, iya aku juga rindu sekali padamu adik jidat lebarku. Ya sudah tidur sana. Mimpi indah, Sak_u-chan_" katanya dengan nada masih mengejekku.

"Iya iya, Nii_-chan_ juga mimpi yang indah ya." Balasku. Ah, setelah ini aku benar-benar akan tidur. Baru beberapa langkah aku pergi, ponselku berdering lagi. Kali ini tidak tertera nama di layar ponselku. Nomer asing, siapa ya? Segera saja ku angkat walaupun sedikit kesal tapi juga penasaran.

"Malam. Siapa ini?" tanyaku ramah. Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Hallo? Siapa disana?" kataku lagi dan lagi. Tapi masih tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, sambungan teleponnya pun masih tersambung. Dengan kesal kumatikan saja dan segera melangkah untuk tidur, sebelumnya sudah ku _silent_ terlebih dahulu ponsel kesayanganku itu, agar tidak ada yang menggangguku.

End Of Sakura POV

* * *

Citt...citt...

Pagi yang cerah menerpa Konoha di musim panas ini. Seorang gadis muda berambut merah muda, menggeliat tak nyaman saat sinar matahari menerobos masuk. Sementara itu, sesosok gadis _blode _berkutat dengan peralatan dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Menatanya dengan rapi dan bergegas membangunkan sahabat _pink-_nya.

"Jidat! Bagun dong, ini udah pagi. Ntar kita kesiangan gimana coba?" katanya sembari menepuk-nepuk wajah seorang yang dipanggilnya Jidat.

"Iya iya, bawel ah." Segera saja gadis yang dipanggil jidat itu bersiap-siap dan mengikuti langkah orang yang membangunkannya tadi untuk sarapan.

"Yee, dibangunin malah ngatain aku bawel. Saki, ntar aku gak masuk kerja. Aku disuruh pulang, katanya ada pertemuan keluarga jadinya aku harus ikut." Kata Ino.

"Ya, gapapa. Ayo berangkat" kataku sembari menyambar ponsel flibku.

69 missed call

"Hah, banyak banget. Nomernya sama lagi! Yang tadi malam" teriakku tanpa sadar.

"Apaan sih? Pagi-pagi udah ribut aja. Ayo cepetan" kata Ino sambil menggeret sahabat karibnya.

**SKIP TIME**

Konoha High School sudah ramai pagi ini. Tentu saja, lima belas menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Wajar kalau setiap sudut sekolah telah ramai, seperti yang kita lihat di Kelas A XII-IPA ini. Ada yang bermain pesawat terbang dari kertas, menyalin PR, mengobrol dan menggosip, tidur bahkan berteriak-teriak. Benar-benar seperti pasar pagi.

"Selamat pagi semua!" kata Ino dan Sakura bebarengan di depan pintu kelas.

"Pagi Sakura_-chan_. Semangat sekali ya?" balas Naruto sembari tersenyum dengan lebarnya. Membuat gadis disampingnya yang telah menjabat sebagai kekasih pemuda _blode_ itu memerah tak karuan.

"Eh, kau kenapa Hinata_-chan_?" tanyanya gelagapan saat mendapati wajah kekasihnya yang sangat merah. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino segera melangkahkah kakinya menuju pojok kelas, di belakang bangku mereka. Sasuke Uchiha sang pangeran sekolah dengan _earphone_ di kedua telingannya. Mata elangnya dengan setia menatap pemandangan diluar kelas, tak peduli dengan keributan yang terjadi di kelasnya.

Segera saja Ino bergabung dengan kerumunan murid putri yang menggosip. Sedangkan Sakura, segera memutar tubuhnya kebelakang menghadap Sasuke Uchiha dengan senyum manis yang terpatri di wajah ayunya.

"Hn, apa apa Jidat?" tanya Sasuke setelah bisa mengendalikan perasaannya yang sempat melambung karena terpana dengan senyum cantik musuhnya ini.

"Nanti pembagian nilai ulangan matematika. Kita taruhan oke?" tawar Sakura sembari menyeringai.

"Hn, yang kalah menjadi asisten selama seminggu?" tampaknya pemuda ini tertarik dengan penawarannya.

"Ok, _deal_." tanpa syarat, tanpa berpikir Sakura segera saja menyetujuinya.

"Selamat Pagi, anak-anak. Kita mulai pelajaran hari ini dengan Bahasa Jepang karena Pak Hatake sedang ada urusan. Jadi, saya dan Pak Hatake bersepakat menukar jam pelajaran. Keluarkan buku kalian" kata Kurenai, guru bahasa Jepang.

Seketika itu , terdengar sorakan gembira kelas ini dan tentunya sorakan kekecewaan dari Sakura Haruno.

'Ck, padahal baru saja aku akan menang.' bantinnya kesal.

**SKIP TIME**

"Baiklah, untuk tugas minggu ini adalah tugas kelompok. Pembagian kelompok bisa kalian lihat di papan pengumuman. Selamat siang" kata guru bahasa Jepang itu, kemudian melangkah keluar karena sekarang jam istirahat.

Kringg...Kringg...

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mengisi perut mereka yang lapar atau pun sekedar bertemu pacar.

"Jidat, ke kantin yuk? Sekalian lihat pengumuman." ajak Ino.

"Ya baiklah" jawab Sakura sembari berjalan menuju papan pengumuman yang searah dengan kantin.

"Sayang Sai_-kun_ tidak sekolah di sini. Kalau saja sekolah disini, pasti kita akan sekelas dan sekelompok" keluh Ino sepanjang jalan, saat melihat beberapa pasangan berjalan bersama sambil tertawa riang.

"APA? AKU SEKELOMPOK DENGAN AYAM!" teriakan Sakura menggema di seluruh koridor sekolah saat mendapati namanya dan nama musuhnya itu dalam satu kelompok.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Ino jengkel. Beberapa pasang mata yang tadinya melihat ke arah Sakura kini membubarkan diri, melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Hmm, tapi ini peluang yang bagus. Aku bisa suruh Ayam mengerjakan semua tugas kelompok ini, aku kan pemenang dalam taruhan!" gumam Sakura.

"Wah, aku sekelompok sama Hinata nih! Kamu beruntung sekali Jidat, bisa sekelompok dengan Sasuke. Banyak yang antri tuh? Haha" ledek Ino.

"Diamlah Pig! Kita makan saja di Kantin." kata Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak ada tempat sih? Mau makan dimana nih, Pig?" tanya Sakura setelah mereka sampai di Kantin. Di tangannya tergengam sebungkus roti dan jus strawberry.

"Kita bergabung saja dengan Hinata dan teman-teman pacarnya itu. Lagipula kita sudah lama tidak makan dengan Hinata semenjak mereka berpacaran. Ayo Jidat" jawab Ino sembari melenggang pergi.

"Hai! Boleh kami bergabung?" tanya Ino setelah mereka sampai di tempat teman-teman Naruto. Terdapat dua kursi kosong di meja bundar yang mereka pakai.

"Tentu saja Ino_-chan_. Hinata_-chan_ pasti senang sekali kalian bisa bergabung hehe" jawab Naruto berserta cengirannya. Langsung saja Ino menempati kursi di sebelah Hinata dan mau tidak mau Sakura duduk di antara Ino dan Sasuke yang mengenakan _earphone _dan buku ditangannya.

'Daripada tak dapat tempat duduk' pikir Sakura.

"Emm Sakura_-chan_, Ino_-chan_ maaf ya. Seminggu ini aku tidak bisa makan bersama kalian" kata Hinata malu-malu.

"Tak apa Hinata, kami juga tahu mempunyai pacar seberisik dia itu menyusahkan," kata Sakura sembari tersenyum mengejek ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memperlihatkan cengirannya dan Ino mendengus sembari memulai acara makannya.

"Hn, masih mending Dobe punya pacar. Daripada kau? Mana ada cowok yang berani mendekati lapangan bandara sepertimu?" kata Sasuke.

"Ck, mengaca dulu dong! Memangnya kau sudah punya pacar?" ceplos Sakura.

"Sudahlah, kalian kan sesama jomblo. Mending pacaran saja, benar tidak Hinata-chan? Hahaha" kata Naruto disertai derai tawa yang juga diikuti Ino.

"Ck, tidak akan" jawab Sasuke dan Sakura kompak, bersamaan.

"Tuh kan, kalian kompak lho!" kata Ino menimpali.

"Iya benar itu Sakura_-chan_." balas Hinata menyetujui pernyataan Ino.

"Hinata, kenapa jadi mendukung mereka sih?" gerutu Sakura.

Dan makan siang di kantin itu berakhir dengan tawa berderai Naruto, Hinata dan Ino yang menggoda Sasuke dan pun berusaha melawan kata-kata ketiga temannya itu, tanpa bantuan Sasuke yang _stay cool_.

* * *

"Baiklah anak-anak. Akan saya bagikan hasil ulangan yang kemarin" kata Hatake Kakashi. Guru aljabar yang selalu memakai cadar di wajahnya. Sementara Pak Hatake mulai membaca dan membagikan kertas ulangan itu, Sakura menyeringai senang saat mendapati nilainya hampir sempurna.

"Sakura Haruno, 99" kata Guru itu. Setelah Sakura menerima kertas ulangannya dan beranjak menuju bangkunya.

"Kau kalah Ayam!" katanya sebelum duduk dibangkunya.

"Dan nilai tertinggi ulangan kali ini. Sasuke Uchiha, kau mendapat nilai sempurna! " terdengar riuh tepuk tangan dari penghuni kelas ini. Sedangkan Sakura hanya melongo ditempat, dirinya kalah lagi dengan Ayam itu.

"Tepati janjimu sepulang sekolah Jidat!" kata Sasuke penuh kemenangan.

'Ck, sialan' batin Sakura. Menjadi asisten Ayam selama seminggu? _Oh No_.

"Heh Jidat, lama sekali kau!" kata Sasuke di depan pintu gerbang sekolah dengan motor _sport_ hitam miliknya. Hadiah ulang tahun ke tujuh belas dari kakaknya.

"Ck, tadi aku ada piket dan jangan memanggilku Jidat. Hanya Ino yang boleh!" bentaknya marah sambil melempar tas selempang Sasuke yang dibawanya dengan terpaksa. Karena mulai detik ini dia akan menjadi asisten dari bungsu Uchiha itu, selama seminggu.

"Naik, kita ke rumahku. Mengerjakan tugas merepotkan itu." Paksa Sasuke.

"Tidak mau! Aku harus bekerja, bodoh!" ketus Sakura.

"Heh, tidak bekerja sehari tidak akan membuatmu di pecat Jidat. Cepat naik atau kau yang akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok itu sendirian." Ancam Sasuke.

"Ck, baiklah. Sebentar." Jawab Sakura singkat. Setelah mengirim pesan untuk meminta izin tidak bekerja hari ini, Sakura segera naik ke motor Sasuke.

"Pegangan Jidat!" bentak Sasuke tak sabaran.

"Pegangan apa?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Ck, terserah kau sajalah." segera saja Sasuke menancap gas. Dengan reflek Sakura berpegangan pada Sasuke dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung tegap musuhnya. Seperti memeluk dari belakang.

"Kyaa.. Ayam kau mau membunuhku ya! Pelankan motonya." Teriak Sakura disela-sela acara ngebut Sasuke.

Setelah beradu dengan maut. Tibalah mereka di depan rumah Sasuke Uchiha. Masion yang selalu menjadi tujuan Sakura saat mengantarkan sekotak Red Velvet.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ayam. Itachi-nii dan Bibi Mikoto sudah pulang ya?" tanya Sakura. Berusaha mencari tahu siapa pemesan sekotak cake yang dijuluki The Red Devils Cake itu. Rasa penasarannya begitu membuncah.

"Hn, belum. Ayo masuk" kata Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang mewah itu, tapi bukan _mepet _sawah tentunya.

Sakura sudah tidak terkagum-kagum seperti saat pertama kalinya dia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah Sasuke. Arsitekturnya yang berkelas juga setiap sudut rumah yang dihiasi guci-guci koleksi Bibi Mikoto, juga tangga melayang kesukaan Sakura. Rumahnya di Suna juga memiliki tangga melayang seperti itu.

"Ne, Ayam. Siapa yang suka memesan Red Velvet di rumah ini?" tanya Sakura sembari berbaring di sofa merah, ruang keluarga Sasuke.

* * *

TBC

InsyaAllah aku akan melanjutkan ceritanya. Ide ini murni muncul dari otak saya. Mungkin masih banyak kesalahan penulisan dan diksi yang kurang tepat. So, mohon bantuannya ya? Kawan-kawanku yang cantik dan ganteng sesama author :D

Arigatou yang sudah review dan membaca cerita ini Laff youuuu {}


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous chapter:**

"**Ngomong-ngomong Ayam. Itachi-nii dan Bibi Mikoto sudah pulang ya?" tanya Sakura. Berusaha mencari tahu siapa pemesan sekotak cake yang dijuluki The Red Devils Cake itu. Rasa penasarannya begitu membuncah.**

"**Hn, belum. Ayo masuk" kata Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang mewah itu, tapi bukan **_**mepet **_**sawah tentunya.**

**Sakura sudah tidak terkagum-kagum seperti saat pertama kalinya dia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah Sasuke. Arsitekturnya yang berkelas juga setiap sudut rumah yang dihiasi guci-guci koleksi Bibi Mikoto, juga tangga melayang kesukaan Sakura. Rumahnya di Suna juga memiliki tangga melayang seperti itu.**

"**Ne, Ayam. Siapa yang suka memesan Red Velvet di rumah ini?" tanya Sakura sembari berbaring di sofa merah, ruang keluarga Sasuke.**

* * *

THE RED DEVILS

by

Nawaki Riji

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Typo bertebaran, OOC-nes, Diksi nyeleneh(?), dll.

**My First fanfiction**

**Semoga tidak mengecewakan, selamat membaca. Dan jangan lupa review :D**

**CHAPTER 2:**

"Hn, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, tangannya dengan terampil mengeluarkan buku-buku yang akan menjadi referensi tugas kelompoknya.

"Hanya bertanya, aku penasaran saja. Habisnya aku sering sekali mengantar pesaran Red Velvet ke rumahmu ini. Kau tahu kan aku kerja _part time_ di Harvest bakery" jawab Sakura.

"Hn, lalu? Apa urusannya denganku."

"Ck, kau ini bagaimana sih! Kau kan yang tinggal dirumah ini. Tentu saja ini urusanmu, atau jangan-jangan kau yang memesannya?" selidik Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin, aku tidak suka manis"

"Terus siapa dong? Yang suka manis di rumah ini kan hanya Bibi Mikoto dan Itachi-nii, dan mereka sekarang sedang pergi. Kalau pelayanmu, itu tidak mungkin. Yah, walaupun gaji mereka lebih dari cukup untuk membelinya sih"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku ke kamar dulu. Jangan keluyuran nanti tersesat" kata Sasuke sembari menaiki tangga melayang, karena kamar Sasuke dilantai atas tentunya.

"Tidak akan, aku sudah cukup hafal seluk beluk rumahmu ini. Aku minta minum ya, Ayam!" teriak Sakura.

"Ambil saja di dapur, kalau bisa sekalian buatkan aku jus tomat. Anggap itu sebagai tugas pertamamu sebagai asistenku" jawab Sasuke.

"Ck, dasar Ayam sialan." gerutu Sakura sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

Dapur keluarga Uchiha memang tak terlalu besar, namun sangat bersih. Walaupun punya banyak maid, Mikoto Uchiha masih sering bekerja dengan tanggannya sendiri untuk memasak makanan keluarganya.

Sesampainya di dapur, Sakura membuka kulkas pintu dua. Ternyata didalamnya terdapat sepotong Red Velvet, mungkin itu Red Velvet yang kemarin dia antarkan ke rumah megah ini. Sakura makin penasaran, tekadnya makin bulat untuk menemukan siapa orang yang suka pesan Red Velvet. Walaupun itu hanya hal sepele yang dibesar-besarkannya saja. Tak ambil pusing dengan pikiran-pikirannya Sakura mengambil beberapa buah tomat, kemudian memasukannya ke dalam _blender_ dan tentunya tanpa menggunakan gula.

Yang Sakura inginkan saat ini hanya menyelesaikan tugasnya, pulang kemudian istirahat di rumah tanpa memikirkan nasib pekerjaannya. Toh, kalau dipecat juga tak masalah, pikirnya enteng.

"Kau tidak gerah? Seharian memakai pakaian itu?" tanya Sasuke, setelah melihat gadis bersurai pink itu melangkah mendekatinya, ke ruang tamu tadi lho!

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bawa ganti Ayam! Ini jusnya Tuan Bokong Ayam"

"Hn, kau bisa pinjam salah satu kaosku. Tapi ambil sendiri di kamarku."

"Kau yakin? Baiklah kalau begitu aku pinjam satu ya Sasu-chan" goda Sakura.

"Hn, dasar menyebalkan" gerutu Sasuke kesal.

Setelah dua jam mereka selesai mengerjakan tugasnya, tinggal dikumpulkan saja. Hari semakin sore dan langit mulai mendung, mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan. Sasuke masih dikamarnya untuk mencetak tugas mereka tadi, sedangkan Sakura duduk dengan manis menonton acara televisi kesukaanya.  
"Ahh, kenapa harus hujan sih? Nanti aku pulangnya gimana coba? Kasian Ino sendirian di apartemen." Keluh Sakura sembari mengetik pesan untuk Ino.

"Nih, dah jadi. Kau yang ngumpulin!" kata Sasuke, melempar cetakan tugas tadi di atas meja.

"Ayam, aku pulangnya gimana nih? Kasian Ino diapartemen sendirian." kata Sakura memelas.

"Tidak ada mobil dirumah, kita tunggu saja hujan reda. Nanti kau kuantar."

"Nggak ada mobil? Mobilmu kan banyak."  
"Hn, mobilku sedang di servis. Dan aku tidak mau menggunakan mobil lain selain mobilku sendiri. Titik!" jawab Sasuke, tangannya dengan lincah mengotak-atik remote TV.

"Aish, dasar pantat ayam sialan!"

SKIP TIME

"Ayam, udah reda nih. Ayo anterin pulang." ujar Sakura.

"Hn" Sasuke berjalan mengambil jaketnya. Ia melirik sebentar meliat keadaan di luar, hujan memang sudah reda hanya menyisakan gerimis kecil.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera mengantar Sakura pulang, takutnya nanti keburu hujan. Meskipun kemungkinannya tidak, karena matahari sudah mulai menampakkan dirinya lagi, langit pun berwarna biru cerah tanpa awan mendung.

Di sepanjang jalan, Sasuke terdiam mendengarkan segala macam cerita Sakura yang terus saja mengoceh. Suasana setelah hujan yang dingin namun sejuk membuat Sasuke merasa tenang, di saat bersamaan pula ia merasa senang mendengar suara ocehan gadis pink yang melingkarkan tangan kecilnya di pinggang Sasuke. Sasuke tahu, ada rasa ketertarikan yang perlahan muncul saat ia selalu bersama Sakura. Sasuke sangat tahu apa arti perasaannya itu, namun ia memilih diam.

"Ayam, lihat ada Pelangi" tangan Sakura terulur menunjuk pelangi yang tak begitu ketara di langit.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya melihat pelangi itu sekilas, ia harus tetap konsentrasi mengendarai motornya. Ia tidak ingin mati sebelum mengatakan perasaanya.

"Indah sekali yah!" kata Sakura sumringah, matanya berbinar melihat pelangi yang tadi ditunjuknya.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di apartemen milik Sakura. Awalnya Sakura mengajak Sasuke masuk, namun Sasuke menolak. Tapi dengan sedikit paksaan Sakura berhasil membawa Sasuke masuk ke apartemennya.

"Sepertinya Ino masih di toko." Sakura mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk. Sedangkan dia melangkah ke dapur mengambil beberapa potong _cake_ yang dibuatnya kemarin dan dua botol minuman ringan.

"Nih diminum. Red Velvetnya dicoba juga! Enak lho, aku sendiri yang buat." tawar Sakura.

"Hn, aku tidak suka makanan manis" Sasuke hanya menganmbil minuman yang diberikan Sakura, menengguknya sedikit dan menyalakan sebuah TV di apartemen itu.

"Oh ayolah Ayam. Ini beneran enak lho! Aku kan mau denger komentarmu!" rengek Sakura.

"Tidak suka manis"

"Aku suapin deh, Aaa..." bujuk Sakura, tangannya membawa sepotong _cake_ yang diarahkannya ke mulut Sasuke.

"Tidak mau, Jidat!" tolak Sasuke. Tangannya sedikit menampik tangan Sakura yang terulur di depan mulutnya.

"Ayolah Sasuke, sedikit saja" rayu Sakura. Wajahnya mulai memerah, menahan tangis yang dibuat-buatnya agar Sasuke mau memakan _cake_ buatannya.

"Yaya, baiklah. Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, menjijikkan!" cerca Sasuke. Ia membuka sedikit mulutnya, menyambut _cake_ yang disuapkan Sakura. Wajahnya nampak tidak ikhlas menerima _cake_ itu di mulutnya.

"Bagaimana enak kan!"

Akhirnya sore itu dihabiskan Sakura yang sibuk menyuapi Sasuke dengan _cake_ buatannya. Niatnya yang tadi ingin membuktikan bahwa Sasuke yang sering memesan Red Velvet jadi terlupakan. Ia menikmati suasana saat mereka akur seperti ini.

* * *

Di depan pintu apartemen...

Ino baru saja akan membuka pintu apartemen tempatnya tinggal bersama Sakura jika saja ia tak mendengar suara tawa Sakura.

"Haha, Ayam! Ada krim dimukamu. Ihh, kamu unyu banget sih!" kata Sakura tanpa menyadari Ino yang telah melongok melihatnya mencoret-coret krim di muka Sasuke.

Ino yang baru saja membuka pintu langsung menutup pintu apartemen tanpa mereka sadari. Sepertinya ia harus pergi untuk sementara agar tidak menganggu sahabatnya yang sedang bersenang-senang dengan Ayam yang diam-diam ia sayangi.  
"Huft, aku harus kemana nih! Mana capek lagi! Ah, aku hubungin Sai ajalah!" tangannya dengan cepat mengetik nomor yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala.

"_Moshi-moshi!_ Sai, ke cafe biasanya yuk!" ujar Ino.

* * *

Di rumah keluarga Uchiha...

"Huh, _baka-otouto_ kemana saja sih! Punya ponsel kok dihubungin nggak bisa!" kata Itachi yang baru saja sampai dirumah bersama ibunya, Mikoto.

Sebenarnya, saat di bandara ia sudah berulang kali menghubungi adik _baka-_nya tapi tidak diangkat. Makanya ia terpaksa naik taksi dengan ibunya.

"Sudahlah Itachi_-kun_, mungkin Sasuke_-chan_ sedang sibuk. Lebih baik kamu istirahat dulu! Ibu juga mau ke kamar istirahat. Nanti suruh pelayan bereskan barang-barang Ibu ya." segera saja Mikoto pergi ke kamarnya, perjalanannya dengan anak sulungnya benar-benar terasa sangat melelahkan baginya yang sudah berkepala empat.

Itachi tak langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk istirahat atau mandi seperti ibunya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, mengambil air mineral dingin di dalam kulkas.

"Huh, masih ada Red Velvet yah! Aku jadi lapar" Itachi mengambil semua Red Velvet yang ada di kulkas itu. Berjalan ke ruang keluarga dan menyalakan TV di sana.

"Ahh... nyamannya!"

* * *

Di apartemen Sakura...

"Ayam, kau mau pulang jam berapa? Ini sudah jam setengah enam lho!" tanya Sakura. Mata hijaunya menatap Sasuke yang masih setia menonton TV.

"Ngusir, eh?" sahut Sasuke. Ia masih terfokus melihat acara kesukaannya.

"Nggak gitu juga keless! Aku cuma tanya, ntar kamu dicariin pelayanmu lho! Haha" lawak Sakura yang ternyata tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Hn, ntar lagi, Jidat!"

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, Sasuke akhirnya meninggalkan apartemen Sakura. Sakura membersihkan bungkus makanan dan merapikan tempat yang tadi ia gunakan untuk bertanding _play station_ dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa Ino belum pulang ya?" gumam Sakura, ia merasa kesepian sekarang. Karena khawatir, Sakura menghubungi Ino. Sejak tadi siang ia tak menerima kabar apapaun dari Ino, kalaupun Ino tidur di rumahnya ia pasti mengabari Sakura.

"_Moshi-moshi!_ Ino kau dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku masih di cafe sama Sai. Bentar lagi juga pulang kok! Tadi gimana sama Sasuke?" goda Ino.

"Eh, apa katamu? Ino! Jangan bilang tadi kamu udah pulang terus pergi lagi!" wajah Sakura sukses memerah.

"Yeah begitulah, aku nggak mungkin ganggu kalian berdua! Lagipula, aku juga senang di sini sama udah jadian?" ledek Ino.

"Ihh, apaan coba! Nggak usah ngeledek deh! Cepetan pulang, aku kesepian nih!"

"Hahaha, jadi belum jadian yah? Kalian ini kapan sih mau maju! Ketinggalan jaman banget! Iya, ini baru mau pulang, kamu tunggu yah. Jaa" kata Ino.

"Cepetan! Jaa" setelah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya Sakura merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur.

"Jadian yah? Kapan bisa gitu! Kita kan cuma sahabatan" setelah mengatakan itu Sakura menyumbat telingannya dengan earphone. Bibir mungilnya perlahan-lahan melantunkan lagu yang di dengarnya.

"_Never should have told you that I fell in love_

_Cause you turned me right around and threw me down_

_And now I can;t get up_

_You'll be sorry just you wait and see_

_But let's get one thing straight_

_You're gonna regret you left me" Life of the party_ milik _A rocket to the moon_.

"Aaahhh.. Si Ayam itu! Bener-bener nggak ada harapan sama dia." Teriak Sakura setelah melantukan beberapa lirik lagu yang sedang didengarnya. Wajahnya yang ayu ia tutupi dengan bantal.

Ceklekkk...

"Nggak usah lemes gitu deh, Jidat! Teriakanmu sampai ke halaman depan tauk! SEMANGATTT DONGGG! Cuma naklukin gunung es gaje nggak harus segitunya!" kata Ino yang baru saja masuk ke apartemen mereka.

"Berisikkk, Pig!" balas Sakura.

"Yee, aku aja bisa tuh naklukin lukisan berjalan berjiwa mayat kayak gitu! Tapi kan Sai murah senyum, nggak kayak Ayam punyamu. Nih gue bawain Red Velvet biar semangat lagi. Kayaknya kalian berdua suka!"

"Hmmm... Terserahhh..."

TBC

* * *

**A/N **: MAAFKAN AKU MINNA-SAN. Ini updatenya lama banget, sebenarnya kemarin saya udah ada niatan buat chapter duanya tapi kebentur sama UAS dan banyak tugas yang datang bebarengan jadi terpaksa ditunda dulu. Chapter ini juga lebih pendek dari yang kemarin, padahal targetnya lebih banyak.

Sekarang udah selesai UASnya tapi malah jadi begini ceritanya (baca:MAKIN GAJE), gegara aku agak lupa sama ide cerita ini! #digampar. Jadinya aku harus menata kembali ide-ide buat fic ini huhuhu...

Tetap baca dan review yaa.. _Arigatou _#peluk satu-satu.

Balas review buat yg nggak log in:

shiina namikaze: arigatou udah dukung aku. Baca lagi ya, jangan lupa review xD

mako-chan: Waduhh.. nembaknya panjang amat mako-chan. Arigatou udah baca. Ini udah dilanjut, baca+review lagi ya :D hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous chapter:**

"**Aaahhh.. Si Ayam itu! Bener-bener nggak ada harapan sama dia." Teriak Sakura setelah melantukan beberapa lirik lagu yang sedang didengarnya. Wajahnya yang ayu ia tutupi dengan bantal.**

**Ceklekkk...**

"**Nggak usah lemes gitu deh, Jidat! Teriakanmu sampai ke halaman depan tauk! SEMANGATTT DONGGG! Cuma naklukin gunung es gaje nggak harus segitunya!" kata Ino yang baru saja masuk ke apartemen mereka.**

"**Berisikkk, Pig!" balas Sakura.**

"**Yee, aku aja bisa tuh naklukin lukisan berjalan berjiwa mayat kayak gitu! Tapi kan Sai murah senyum, nggak kayak Ayam punyamu. Nih gue bawain Red Velvet biar semangat lagi. Kayaknya kalian berdua suka!"**

"**Hmmm... Terserahhh..."**

* * *

THE RED DEVILS

by

Nawaki Riji

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Typo bertebaran, OOC-nes, Diksi nyeleneh(?), dll.

**My First fanfiction**

**Semoga tidak mengecewakan, selamat membaca. Dan jangan lupa review ya :D**

**CHAPTER 3:**

"Sttt... denger-denger ada murid baru ya?"

"He em, aku tadi melihatnya di halaman cantik, semok lagi!"

"Yahh, ada saingan lagi deh."

"Wah asyik nih dapat temen baru"

"Lumayan buat ganti pacar"

Sekiranya begitulah obrolan murid-murid KHS pagi ini. Dari adik kelas sampai kakak kelas semuanya heboh mendengar berita kedatangan siswi yang katanya semok itu. Ino yang sempat mendengar obrolan mereka pun tak kalah penasaran.

"Siapa? Semok? Ahh... Pastinya lebih semok-an aku, iya kan Saki?" katanya.

"Ceehh, dilihat darimana ke-se-mok-an-mu Pig?" kata Sakura dengan penekanan pada kata ke-se-mok-an-mu.

"Ah, kamu mah nggak asik." kata Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya ya terserah deh, lebih baik kita bergegas ke kelas daripada kena hukuman."

"Hukuman apaan? Ini kan masih pagi, jidatmu kebentur ya?" tanya Ino sembari menahan tangan Sakura yang akan menyeretnya.

"Ck, kau ini lupa atau bagaimana sih? Mulai minggu ini kelas kita masuknya jam enam bukan jam delapan seperti mereka. KITA HAMPIR TELAT INO BAKA!" jerit Sakura frustasi.

"ASTAGA JIDAT! AKU LUPA!" jerit Ino histeris.

Tanpa peduli bahwa mereka kini menjadi pusat perhatian di koridor sekolah yang ramai itu. Sakura dan Ino segera berlari, tangan mereka bertautan saling menyeret. Bahkan sempat menabrak beberapa adik kelas mereka.

10 menit kemudian..

"Ini mana gurunya sih! Susah-susah dateng pagi malah nggak ada gurunya, ck!" gerutu Naruto kesal.

Bagaimana tidak? Waktunya untuk tidur berkurang beberapa jam gegara peraturan yang mengharuskan mereka datang ke sekolah jam enam pagi.

"Kasihan tuh anak baru, pindah sekolah langsung ikut kelas pagi kayak kita," celutuk Kiba sambil memberi makan anjing miliknya yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun, termasuk ke tempat-tempat dimana tertanda anjing tidak boleh masuk.

"Eh, anak baru itu seangkatan dengan kita?" tanya Ino.

"Hmm, katanya sih sekelas sama kita juga," jawab Kiba.

"Pig, kenal nomor ini nggak?" kata Sakura menyela pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

"Mana-mana.. coba aku lihat," Ino mengambil ponsel berwarna merah muda milik Sakura.

"Teme mana sih, kok belum berangkat!" kata Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, Kiba, kalian kenal nomor ini nggak?" tanya Ino sambil mengacungkan ponsel Sakura ke arah mereka berdua.

"Wow gila banyak banget _missed call_-nya" gumam Kiba kagum.

"EHH TUNGGU! Bukannya itu nomor punya? Punya siapa ya, kayaknya kenal tuh nomor," kata Kiba disertai wajah _innocent_ milik Naruto yang menatapnya.

"Apaan, Kib? Mana liat?" Naruto mengambil ponsel milik sakura.

"I-INI NOMOR PUNYA SI..." kata Naruto.

"AH INGET! ITU NOMOR PUNYA.." kata Kiba setelah mendapat pencerahan atas otaknya. Naruto dan Kiba saling menatap dengan wajah heran.

"TEME/SASUKE" teriak Kiba dan Naruto bebarengan. Tepat saat Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kelas mereka.

"Apa panggil-panggil?" tanya Sasuke, kakinya melangkah mendekati mereka berempat dan menempatkan diri di samping Naruto.

"Nomornya Sasuke?" tanya Ino keheranan. Sedangkan Sakura terdiam mematung.

"Apa sih?" tuntut Sasuke.

"Heh, Teme ternyata kau hebat juga ya." kata Naruto cengar-cengir.

"Jadi, seminggu ini ponsel si Jidat nggak berhenti bunyi itu gara-gara kamu, Sas? Uhhh, sweet banget sihh" kata Ino.

"Liat deh nih," Naruto memberikan ponsel milik Sakura.

"Hn? Ini memang nomorku, tapi aku nggak nglakuin ini?" elak Sasuke sambil mengecek daftar panggilan di ponsel hitamnya.

"Liat, nggak ada daftar panggilan buat nomor Sakura kan?" bela Sasuke.

"Terus siapa dong?" tanya Sakura.

Krieettt...

Semua mata tertuju ke depan kelas, tepatnya pintu kelas A XII-IPA itu. Di sana telah berdiri sesosok guru bermasker yang terkenal dengan predikat suka terlambat itu.

"Yo Pagi! Maaf terlambat," sapanya santai. Semua murid menengok jam dinding yang terpampang di atas papan tulis.

"Kakashi_-sensei_ telat 30 menit" omel salah satu murid.

"Yak, hari ini kita kehadiran teman baru. Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu," kata Kakashi_-sensei _tanpa menanggapi perkataan muridnya.

Seorang gadis dengan senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya masuk dengan anggun. Seragam yang ia kenakan sama dengan mereka, iris mata ungunya menatap nyalang dan rambutnya yang merah mencolok memberi kesan hot bagi seluruh pria di kelas A XII-IPA itu.

"Ka-karin!" teriak Naruto.

"Eh, Naruto_-kun_ apa kabar?" suara gadis itu mengalun dengan ceria menyambut sapaan kaget Naruto.

"Yosh, _hajimemashite, watashi wa _Karin_ desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu._"katanya kemudian.

"Apa margamu?" tanya seorang siswa yang duduk di pojok.

"Emm, kurasa kalian cukup memanggilku Karin" Karin tersenyum.

"Eh, ada Sasuke_-kun_ juga ya? Oh ya, aku ini punya hubungan spesial dengan Sasuke_-kun_. Jadi kalian khususnya yang cewek nggak usah deket-deket sama Sasuke_-kun_ ya," kata Karin sembari menggerlingkan matanya. Membuat seisi kelas ribut membicarakan hubungan spesial antara Sasuke dan Karin.

"Baiklah, kurasa sudah cukup perkenalannya. Silahkan tempati bangku yang masih kosong dan buka buku kalian," kata Kakashi meredam keributan murid-muridnya.

Karin melangkah ke salah satu bangku kosong yang memang hanya satu-satunya di kelas itu, duduk berdampingan dengan seorang cowok yang menanyakan marganya tadi.

"Hay, siapa namamu?" sapa Karin ramah.

"Suigetsu," kata cowok berambut putih itu.

"Eh, gigimu kenapa?" tanya Karin polos. Spesies langka nih, batinnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya ketus.

SKIP TIME

"Baiklah pelajaran kali ini cukup sampai disini, silakan istirahat." kata Kakashi_-sensei_ melenggang pergi keluar kelas.

"Yuhuu, AKU BEBAS! Hinata_-chan_ ayo ke kantin," kata Naruto, menarik Hinata pergi.

"Huft, pasti sepi istirahat begini. Tidak barengan sama kelas lain," kata Tenten yang bangkunya dibelakang bangku Sakura.

"Bagus dong, nggak sumpek, nggak rame, nggak usah antri makanan di kantin." balas Sakura.

Mereka bergerombol bertiga Sakura, Ino dan Tenten. Karin yang masih dalam masa beradaptasi mendekati mereka dan duduk dibangku sebelah Tenten, tempat Hinata duduk.

"Hai, aku Karin" sapa Karin sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Sakura, semoga betah di kelas ini" kata Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Karin.

"Aku Ino dan gadis bercepol ini Tenten. Oh ya, tempat yang kau duduki itu milik Hinata, sayang udah di bawa kabur Naruto." kata Ino

Mereka mengobrol berempat ditengah suasana sepi kelas mereka, ternyata hanya tersisa mereka berempat disini. Bahkan Sasuke pun ke kantin, batin Sakura setelah melihat keadaan kelasnya.

"Emm, Karin_-chan_ sebenarnya hubungan spesialmu dengan Sasuke itu apa? Sepertinya kamu juga deket dengan Naruto." tanya Ino. Sakura langsung menolehkan kepalanya, sebenarnya ia juga penasaran, sangat penasaran malah.

Kami-sama, semoga dia bukan sainganku, batinnya berharap.

"Ah, kalian penasaran ya. Naruto_-kun_ itu teman kecilku, lagipula dia sudah punya Hinata_-san_. Aku tidak tertarik dengannya. "

"Hu um, jadi apa hubunganmu dengan si Ayam itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh, Ayam? Maksudmu?" tanya Karin heran.

"Ayam itu Sasuke" jelas Tenten.

"Oh gitu," jawab Karin seadanya. Padahal di dalam hatinya ia sudah menyumpahi teman pink barunya itu, beraninya mengatai Sasuke_-kun_.

"Soal hubunganku itu..."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"RAHASIA!" Karin sukses tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi teman barunya yang tadi sangat serius berubah _jawdrop _bersamaan.

"Ah, Karin nggak asyik!" seru Ino, memukul bahu Karin main-main.

"Oh ya, aku juga penasaran dengan margamu," tanya Tenten. Suigetsu, Naruto juga Hinata yang kebetulan sudah memasuki kelas bergabung dengan mereka berempat.

"Aku salah satu pewaris perusahaan Red Corp yang kebanyakan memproduksi Red Velvet Cake itu, tapi sayang, sekarang aku nggak bawa _cake_-nya." jelas Karin yang sepertinya menyeleweng dari pertanyaan Tenten.

"Wah benarkah? Kapan-kapan bawa ya, kamu udah coba-coba ambil salah satu perusahaan gitu?" kata Ino kagum.

"Udah, baru satu di Suna." jelas Karin.

"Itu nggak jawab pertanyaan Ino tadi Karin." dengus Sakura.

" hehe, Naruto_-kun_.. Sasuke_-kun_ mana?" tanya Karin.

"Masih di kantin, kamu ngapain pindah ke sini?" tanya Naruto yang tanpa sadar merangkul pundak Hinata di sampingnya. Mati-matian Hinata menahan pingsannya, Ino dan Sakura cekikikan melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu saja aku menyusul Sasuke_-kun_, aku kan kangen banget sama dia. Aku ke kantin dulu ya.. Sakura, Ino, Tenten kalian mau ikut?" tawarnya.

"Ntar nyusul aja, masih lama kok istirahatnya." Jawab Sakura datar. Pikirannya sudah melayang, membanyangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Karin dan Sasuke di kantin yang sepi itu. Harapannya terasa makin jauh saja.

"Hufttt..." Sakura menyenderkan kepalanyan di atas meja.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Sakit?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Nggak.."

"Nyantai aja Jidat, aku bakalan bantuin kamu terus biar dapetin si Pantat Ayam itu. Karin sih, cuma masalah kecil doang.." ucap Ino sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"_Ganbaate_ Sakura_-chan_, aku mendukungmu kok. Lagipula, aku nggak rela di Teme sama nenek lampir merah itu," tambah Naruto.

"Kalian tuh ngomongin apa sih?" tanya Sakura innocent, sebenarnya dia tidak mendengarkan ucapan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Hah, dasar Jidat!" kata Ino sambil menjitak kepala Sakura.

"Daripada mikir yang enggak-enggak, kita ke kantin aja yuk. Laper nihh" ajak Tenten.

"Okay, ayo Saku."

"Nggak ah, aku udah bawa bekal RVC nih!" tolak Sakura. RVC itu Red Velvet Cake.

"Ya makan di sana aja RVC-nya. Ayo dong," paksa Ino.

"Aku mau ke taman belakang sekolah saja. Sendirian.." Sakura mengambil kotak bekalnya, kemudian melengos pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Di perjalanan, Sakura berpapasan dengan Karin yang bergelayut manja di tangan Sasuke. Sakura segera berlari tanpa menghiraukan mereka berdua. Dia kesal sekarang. Kemarin baru saja mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Sakura, menikmati masa-masa damai nan mesra di apartemennya. Sekarang, sudah ada cewek baru yang menggandengnya. Bahkan para fans-fans Sasuke tidak pernah ada yang seberani itu.

"Dia kenapa Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Karin.

"Entah, aku mau ke toilet. Kamu ke kelas sendiri bisa." Sasuke melepas tangan Karin, kemudian berlari ke arah yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Lho, aku nasibku gimana dong. Eh, bukannya toilet arahnya ke sana ya?" kata Karin. Setahunya arah menuju Toilet itu kebalikan arah yang diambil Sasuke tadi.

"Ck, dasar pria kasmaran." katanya santai.

Di bawah pohon belakang sekolah...

"Hahh..Hahh.. capeknya."

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon yang kiranya cukup melindunginya dari terik matahari. Tangan lentiknya ia kibas-kibasnya, mencoba mengurangi panas tubuhnya setelah berlari. Dia melihat sekeliling.

"Sepi, aku suka ini," kata Sakura sambil memakan bekalnya. Sepertinya ia sudah melupakan rasa kesalnya tadi, sebegitu cepatkah?

"Jidat.. Ngapain lari?" kata siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke, yang katanya pergi ke toilet. Ternyata malah menyusul rival pink-nya.

Sakura menoleh, melihat Sasuke yang juga ngos-ngosan di depannya. Sepertinya, ia juga lari mengikutinya. Pipi Sakura memanas, entah malu mengingat tingkah bodohnya yang tiba-tiba lari atau ber-_blushing_ ria mengetahui Sasuke memilih menyusulnya.

"Aku minta, capek nih" kata Sasuke sambil mendudukan dirinya di samping Sakura.

"Chee, itu manis. Jangan dimakan ntar keracunan!" kata Sakura mengambil sepotong _cake_ di tangan Sasuke yang hampir saja ia gigit.

"Pelit," kata Sasuke, wajahnya yang makin tampan itu mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Eh, mau apa?" Sakura memundurkan badannya. Sasuke tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Entah menyeringai untuk apa?

"Aaaa.." kata Sasuke seperti anak kecil yang minta disuapi.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya yang hampir bersentuhan dengan bibir Sakura. Kepalanya dengan cepat menoleh, menggigit _cake_ di tangan Sakura. Sakura menahan nafasnya, tadi itu nyaris saja.

"Kenapa matung gitu?" tanya Sasuke. Posisinya sudah kembali seperti semula, tapi tidak dengan Sakura yang masih mematung.

CUPPP...

Sasuke mencium pipi kanan Sakura. Sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah seperti tomat kesukaanya.

"Hyaa, apa-apaan ini?" reflek Sakura berteriak dan memukul bahu Sasuke.

"Haha, makannya jangan ngelamun. Wajahmu kepanasan tuh!" Sasuke berusaha menghindari tangan Sakura yang memukulnya semakin ganas.

"Ittai, lepas.. lepaskan tanganmu Sakura." kata Sasuke, tangannya memegang tangan Sakura yang sedang menjewernya.

"Nggak akan, dasar Pantat Ayam sialan! Hahahaha" Sakura tertawa terbahak menyaksikan raut kesakitan Sasuke.

"Lepasin nggak Jidat, mau gue cium lagi, heh?!" kata Sasuke sambil mengaduh.

"Dih, nggakk!" Sakura melepas jewerannya dan memakan kembali _cake_-nya.

"Beneran nggak mau? Ntar nyesel lho." goda Sasuke.

"Nggak apaan sihh, nih makan" kata Sakura, masih dengan wajah memerah. Tangannya menyumpal mulut Sasuke dengan _cake_ yang sudah separuh ia makan, kebanyakan orang bilang itu ciuman tidak langsung.

"Suapin lagi Jidat! Laper nih!" kata Sasuke manja. Entah kesambet setan apa tadi?

Istirahat itu mereka saling suap-suapan _cake_ manis milik Sakura dan bercanda tawa. Di sertai wajah merah Sakura tentunya. Kepribadian mereka yang berubah 180 derajat, kelakuan mereka seperti remaja labil yang sedang kasmaran. Mereka pasangan yang sangat manis, semanis _cake_ yang menjadi benang merah bagi keduanya.

'Setidaknya, Sasuke lebih memilihku daripada si anak baru sok semok itu. Buktinya, Sasuke mengejarku. Bahkan menciumku, kyaaaaaa~~ mimpi apa aku semalam!' bantin Sakura menjerit kegirangan.

Sementara itu di kelas A XII-IPA, hampir semua murid bahkan Karin melongok ke jendela. Mengintip pasangan manis yang sedang bahagia di bawah pohon.

"Hahaha, Teme bisa juga. Hinata_-chan_ sini deh, aku cium?" kata Naruto.

Brukkk...

"Hinata_-chan_ kenapa? Bangunnn... bangunnn.. Hinata_-chan_" teriak Naruto membahana.

TBC

* * *

**A/N **: Yosh, ini chapter tiga sudah update.

Fic ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. So, mohon REVIEW dan bimbingan minna-san ya xD

Pendapat kalian gimana; cerita ini tambah **gaje**-kah? **Ngebosenin**? **Feel**-nya nggak kerasa ya? Hehe maaf deh, habisnya si author juga masih bingung bikin feel-nya.

Deskirpsi makin dikit? Iya maaf juga soal ini, entah kenapa author jadi bingung mau deskirpsi-in apa #dibakar

Yosh, Arigatou buat yang sekedar liat aja, reader tercinta, yang udah foll and fav, yang udah review dan kasih support fic ini.

Arigatou all~ #tebarbunga


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous chapter:**

'**Setidaknya, Sasuke lebih memilihku daripada si anak baru sok semok itu. Buktinya, Sasuke mengejarku. Bahkan menciumku, kyaaaaaa~~ mimpi apa aku semalam!' bantin Sakura menjerit kegirangan.**

** Sementara itu di kelas A XII-IPA, hampir semua murid bahkan Karin melongok ke jendela. Mengintip pasangan manis yang sedang bahagia di bawah pohon.**

"**Hahaha, Teme bisa juga. Hinata**_**-chan**_** sini deh, aku cium?" kata Naruto.**

**Brukkk...**

"**Hinata**_**-chan**_** kenapa? Bangunnn... bangunnn.. Hinata**_**-chan**_**" teriak Naruto membahana.**

* * *

THE RED DEVILS

by

Nawaki Riji

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Typos, OOC, Diksi nyeleneh(?), dll.

**My First fanfiction**

**Semoga tidak mengecewakan, selamat membaca. Dan jangan lupa review ya :D**

**CHAPTER 4:**

Semburat kemerahan nampak menghiasi langit di ufuk timur. Burung-burung berkicau, keluar dari sarangnya untuk mencari makan. Bau masakan yang lezat menguar ke segala ruangan aparetemen sederhana, yang ditempati Sakura beserta sahabat karibnya itu. Namun, Sakura tak kunjung juga membuka matanya, masih sibuk begelung dibawah selimut hijau toscanya. Mengabaikan sahabatnya yang sedang berkutat dengan berbagai peralatan masak. Toh, ini hari libur. Jika, sahabat pirangnya tidak memasak pun tak masalah. Mereka bisa makan di luar, begitu pikirnya.

"SAKURA JIDAT LEBAR! BANGUN WOY, NGGAK JADI KE RUMAH SASUKE, HEH!" teriak Ino dari dapur.

Sakura membenamkan kepalanya di bawah bantal, "Nghh... berisik" gerutunya pelan.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Nih anak ngeselin banget. Bukannya bantuin beres-beres, malah asyik-asyikan ngebo di kamar." ujar Ino kesal.

Kali ini Ino sudah selesai dengan berbagai masakannya. Masih dengan celemek yang sudah kotor belepotan, Ino menggedor pintu kamar milik Sakura. Menerobos masuk dan menyibak atau lebih tepatnya mengambil selimut yang di pakai sahabat pinknya itu, membuangnya ke lantai. Setelah itu membuka tirai jendela di kamar itu.

"Ughh... iya-iya ini udah bangun kok Pig," kata Sakura.

"Dasar kebo. Apa kata suamimu nanti, saat melihatmu masih ngiler di jam segini!" omel Ino.

"Menikahnya masih lama, Pig. Sudah sana pergi, aku mau mandi" Sakura bangkit dari kasurnya dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

"Che, dasar. Beresin nih kapal pecah." setelah mengatakan itu, Ino kembali ke kamarnya.

"Iya mama sayang~" jawab Sakura manja.

Sakura turun dari kamarnya, memakai kaus polos yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya dan jeans hitam selutut. Sebelum itu, Sakura juga sudah merapikan kamar dan menata buku-bukunya yang memang berserakan disembarang tempat. Ino sudah menunggunya di meja makan, tangannya sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel ungu yang sendari tadi bergetar.

"Itu bekalnya siapa Pig?" tanyanya.

"Bekal milikku dan Sai. Hari ini aku akan ke pantai berdua dengannya." Jawabnya dengan penekanan pada kata 'berdua'.

"Iya iya. Hari ini aku ke rumahnya Sasuke, kemarin udah janji sama bibi Mikoto mau buat RVC. Nggak bakalan ganggu kalian." jawab Sakura santai. Walaupun ia terus membayangkan Karin-teman barunya dan Sasuke sedang bermesraan di pinggir pantai. Kemarin di sekolah ia sempat mencuri dengar bahwa Karin juga mengajak Sasuke ke pantai.

"Eh, bibi Mikoto sudah pulang? Wah, Pe-De-Ka-Te sama calon mertua nih~" kata Ino cekikikan.

"Seminggu yang lalu, Ittadakimasu." setelah mengatakan itu Sakura mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Ittadakimasu," Ino ikut menyantap makanan hasil karyanya itu.

Sakura dan Ino berpisah di depan pintu apartemen bercat abu-abu itu. Ino sudah dijemput kekasihnya dengan mobil, sedangkan Sakura berjalan menuju halte di seberang jalan. Ia tidak memakai motornya, motor kesayangannya itu sedang sakit dan harus mendekam di bengkel untuk beberapa hari.

"Hmm, cuacanya bagus." gumamnya pelan, sesaat sebelum masuk ke dalam bis.

**Uchiha Distrik, 66, Blok C.**

Tingg...Tongg...

Sakura menekan bel di depan gerbang yang tinggi menjulang itu. Sama seperti waktu itu, seorang pelayan membuka gerbang kecil di samping gerbang utama.

"Ah, Nona Sakura ya? Silakan masuk, Nyoya Mikoto sudah menunggu anda." kata pelayan itu sebelum membimbing Sakura masuk.

"Maaf, saya hanya bisa mengantar sampai di sini saja Nona. Saya masih ada pekerjaan. Anda bisa langsung ke dapur saja, Nyoya Mikoto menunggu anda di sana." kata pelayan itu sambil membuka pintu masuk rumah.

"Ah iya, tidak apa-apa." Setelah mengatakan itu dan memberikan seulas senyum manisnya. Sakura masuk ke rumah itu. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara ribut-ribut yang kemungkinan berasal dari ruang keluarga. Untuk mencapai dapur, Sakura harus melewati ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga.

"Sasuke_-nii_, jangan diambil. Kemarikan~"

"Ambil sendiri kalau mau."

Sepertinya Sakura mengenal suara-suara itu. Suara yang kedua sudah pasti suara Sasuke, ia sangat mengenali suara pemuda berambut raven itu. Tapi, untuk suara yang pertama ia masih ragu, seingatnya itu suara—

"Sini kalau bisa, kamu lama banget sih"

"Kemari Sasuke_-nii_. Aku akan menangkapmu. Hahaha..."

"Cih, jangan sombong dulu. Kau tidak cukup cepat sayang~"

—Karin.

"Ka-karin!" kata Sakura pelan. Matanya membelalak kaget. Ia melihat Karin duduk di pangkuan Sasuke, wajah mereka begitu dekat, hampir tidak ada jarak di antara mereka. Mereka seakan ingin... berciuman. Bahkan Sasuke memanggil Karin dengan sebutan sayang.

"Maaf aku mengganggu." kata Sakura lirih. Dengan cepat ia berbalik, kemudian berlari keluar rumah. Sakura bahkan melupakan tujuannya datang kemari, Sakura juga menabrak ibu Sasuke—Mikoto yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Sa-sakura_-chan_, mau kemana nak?" teriak Mikoto khawatir. Ia melihat Sakura berlari terburu-buru, dengan wajah memerah yang ditundukkan... menahan tangis.

Di tempat Sasuke dan Karin...

Sepasang manusia dengan rambut kontras itu saling berpandangan dengan wajah yang sama-sama bingung. Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura? Apa disini ada hantu? Mengganggu siapa? pikir mereka. Karin melihat-lihat ruang keluarga itu, tidak ada yang aneh, tidak ada hantu, kecuali—

"Ah, Sasuke_-nii_. Posisi kita" Karin terlonjak , kemudian saja, Sakura langsung lari. Sasuke ikut tersentak, ia melepas remote TV yang dipegangnya. Wajahnya frustasi sekarang, bagaimana ini?

"CEPAT KEJAR BAKA!" teriak Karin tidak sabaran. Sasuke mendongak, menatap Karin sejenak dan akhirnya berlari secepat yang ia bisa—menyusul gadis yang diam-diam disukainya.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hiks... hiks.." Sakura meraup udara sebanyak mungkin. Dadanya terasa sesak setelah digunakan untuk berlari sejauh ini. Ia mendongak, melihat langit yang mulai mendung. Air matanya kembali menetes dibarengi permata-permata langit yang berjatuhan.

Sakura terisak pelan. Hatinya kacau, lebih tepatnya hancur. Kepalanya panas, bagai bom yang siap meledak. Bayangan Karin dan Sasuke yang sedang berciuman dan bercanda-tawa bersliweran di pikirannya. Bukankah kemarin baru saja Sasuke menciumnya, seminggu yang lalu? Kenapa sekarang Sasuke ingin mencium Karin? Bahkan Sasuke bisa tertawa selepas itu bersama Karin, sedangkan saat bersamanya... hanya ada pertengkaran yang tiada habisnya.

Selama ini Sakura terlalu berharap, berharap Sasuke membalas perasaaanya. Padahal sudah sangat jelas dihadapannya ada Karin yang lebih baik darinya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh sekarang—Sasuke itu temannya, bukan cintanya, tegasnya dalam hati.

Hujan semakin deras dibarengi sambaran-sambaran petir yang bersahutan. Suasananya pun mencekam bagai malam, langit benar-benar menghitam tanpa seberkas cahaya matahari sedikitpun. Sakura makin terisak, hatinya sangat sakit dan sekarang ia takut. Kemana ia harus pergi?

Sakura kembali berjalan, ia tak mungkin kembali ke rumah Sasuke. Itu memalukan, mengerikan dan tentu saja menyakitkan. Sakura tahu, semakin ia melangkah, semakin jauh pula halte bus yang setidaknya bisa digunakannya sebagai tempat berteduh sembari menunggu bus yang akan mengantarnya pulang.

Kepalanya mulai terasa berat, pandangannya kabur dan matanya mulai terasa perih. Tubuhnya menggigil, uap-uap panas keluar dari mulutnya. Ia kedinginan. Sakura melihat sekeliling, ternyata ada pohon yang lumayan besar bisa digunakannya untuk sedikit berteduh, disamping pohon itu ada lampu jalan yang masih menyala. Sakura berjalan pelan dan duduk dibawah pohon itu. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, mencari kehangatan.

"Cih, _Kuso_. Sasuke sialan!" umpatnya pelan. Tangannya terangkat, melempar ponselnya yang sudah mati—terguyur air hujan.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura jatuh pingsan. Tubuhnya semakin memucat. Ponselnya sudah remuk di bawah guyuran hujan.

"SAKURA!"

"SAKURA, KAU DIMANA?" teriak Sasuke sekali lagi. Tubuhnya basah total dan sekarang ia mulai kedinginan. Napasnya memburu dan terus-terusan memanggil nama Sakura.

Sasuke bingung harus mencari Sakura kemana lagi. Tenaganya berangsur-angsur habis. Sasuke berjalan pelan, tanpa berteriak memanggil nama Sakura lagi. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Matanya melihat sekeliling, mencari tempat yang kiranya dapat ia gunakan untuk berteduh. Sasuke tidak membawa ponselnya, tertinggal di sofa ruang keluarga.

Onyx kelamnya mendapati sebuah pohon besar. Tanpa tahu bahwa itu adalah tempat yang juga digunakan Sakura untuk berteduh. Perlahan Sasuke mendekat, matanya menangkap siluet merah muda dari kejauhan. Sasuke berlari dan berteriak memanggil gadis itu.

"Astaga, Sakura. Bangun. Kumohon, bangunlah," Sasuke mengguncang tubuh mungil Sakura yang dingin.

"Gomen," kata Sasuke lirih. Ia tak mungkin menggendong gadinya kembali ke rumah dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan sama seperti Sakuranya itu. Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura, memeluk tubuh ringkih gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Melihat seorang yang selama ini disukainya terkulai lemas, kedinginan. Semoga mereka tidak muncul di berita dengan topik **SEPASANG KEKASIH MENINGGAL KEDINGINAN DI BAWAH POHON**, menggelikan.

Di kediaman Uchiha...

"Duh, Sasuke_-chan_ kenapa belum pulang. Karin coba telepon Sasuke_-chan_ lagi." kata Mikoto, wanita paruh baya itu bolak-balik dengan tangan salaing bertautan.

"Tidak diangkat, Bi. Punya Sakura tidak bisa dihubungi. Apa kita cari saja, Bi? Hujannya sangat lebat." jawab Karin.

"Sebenarnya tadi kalian ngapain? sampai-sampai membuat calon menantuku lari seperti itu." tanya Mikoto yang tanpa sadar mengklaim Sakura sebagai calon menantunya, jika keadaanya tidak seperti ini, mungkin Karin akan cekikian.

"Tidak ada Bi, tadi aku dan Sasuke_-nii_ hanya berebut remote TV. Lalu Sakura datang, mungkin ia salah paham dan lari begitu saja, Bi. Aku akan mencari Sasuke dan Sakura, bibi tunggu saja dirumah." kata Karin.

"Tidak, bibi akan ikut mencari mereka."

"Tidak. Biar Karin saja, lagipula ini juga salahku." ucapnya pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi biarkan Pak Yamato yang menyetir. Bagaimana?"

"Aa, baiklah. Aku pergi Bi." pamit Karin.

Mobil yang dinaiki Karin melaju pelan di jalanan yang licin terguyur hujan. Jarak pandang yang dekat serta cuaca hujan yang ekstrim, membuat mereka harus ekstra hati-hati. Sekitar satu kilometer lebih mereka sudah menyusuri jalan yang kiranya digunakan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk berlari tadi, namun mereka belum juga menemukan mereka. Karin semakin khawatir, mereka sudah berlari sejauh itu ditengah hujan lebat yang lebih tepat disebut badai. Sudah banyak berita yang menerangkan banyak pohon tumbang dan kecelakaan dimana-mana. Bisa saja Sasuke dan Sakura tertimpa pohon atau ditabrak mobil.

"Mereka kemana sih?" kata Karin. Matanya terus melihat keluar dari kaca mobil, yang mungkin percuma saja karena begitu gelap. Lampu-lampu penerang jalan mati, entah apa sebabnya.

CKITTTT...

"ASTAGA!" teriak Karin, tangannya menahan tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak membentur kaca mobil didepannya.

"Ada apa Pak Yamato?" tanya Karin. Jatungnya masih berpacu dengan cepat, apakah mereka menabrak seseorang?

"Maaf Nona, ada pohon tumbang di depan, saya tidak melihatnya tadi. Beruntung hanya menutup sebagian jalan saja, jadi masih bisa menggunakan jalur kanan. Apa akan dilanjutkan?" jelas Pak Yamato.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak dilanjutkan bagaimana nasib mereka," kata Karin tidak sabaran. Hatinya sedikit lega, ternyata mereka tidak menabrak. Tapi, kekhawatirannya semakin bertambah.

Setelah memundurkan mobilnya, Pak Yamato berbelok menggunakan jalur kanan jalan, kemudian menggunakan jalur kiri jalan setelah melewati batang pohon itu. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan yang semakin mencekam itu. Hujan masih saja lebat, belum ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Ini sudah tiga jam, sejak mereka berdua lari dari kediaman Uchiha. Agak menyesal juga karena baru sekarang mereka mencari.

Seharusnya Karin ikut berlari bersama Sasuke. Tapi saat itu, Karin berpikir bahwa dirinya hanya akan mengganggu saja nantinya. Biasanya, kisah berlari-lari seperti itu berakhir dengan adegan romantis, entah apa jadinya jika ia ada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Aku bodoh," rutuk Karin.

"Nona, diseberang sana ada lampu jalan yang menyala. Apa kita cek saja kesana, mungkin Tuan Sasuke dan Nona Sakura ada di sana. Di sekitar sini sudah tidak ada rumah lagi, di seberang jalan pohon itu ada makan kuno yang dikelilingi hutan kecil, Tuan dan Nona tidak mungkin melangkah lebih jauh dari sana." kata Pak Yamato.

Karin segera melongok ke depan, ke arah lampu yang ditunjuk Pak Yamato. Di samping lampu itu juga ada pohon besar, Karin bergidik ngeri. Ia teringat cerita bibi Mikoto yang mengatakan bahwa makam kuno itu sangat keramat dan angker, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang diijinkan masuk . Jika benar disana, apa mereka tidak sadar berteduh di dekat makam kuno? Bagaimana kalau ada hantu yang mendekati mereka, atau kuntilanak di atas pohon besar itu.

"Ba-baiklah, kita cek kesana." kata Karin pelan, sangat pelan. Ia tidak menoleh ke arah makam itu berada, letaknya sebelah kiri dari tempat duduk Karin. Karin berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya dan mencoba fokus pada pohon yang disebutkan tadi. Melihat ke bawah, bukan ke atas, ia masih takut jika benar-benar ada kuntilanak di atas pohon itu.

"ASTAGAH, ITU MEREKA. CEPAT KESANA PAK YAMATO!" teriak Karin kaget. Pikiran-pikiran negatifnya sirna sudah, digantikan perasaan lega yang luar biasa saat melihat mereka ada dibawah pohon itu dalam posisi yang... ehem.. romantis.

'Benarkan, adegan berlari-lari seperti itu akan berakhir romantis. Tapi ini cukup mengenaskan bagi mereka' pikir Karin.

Karin dan Pak Yamato segera turun dari mobil, tanpa menggunakan payung. Mereka menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Astaga, dingin sekali." Kata Karin saat menyentuh tangan Sasuke.

"Denyut nadinya masih terasa Nona." kata Pak Yamato yang juga mengecek keadaan Tuan mudanya.

CTAKK..

Muncul perempatan di dahi Karin,"TENTU SAJA, ANDA PIKIR MEREKA MATI" bentaknya.

"Ma-maaf Non, saya hanya memastikan. Lebih baik kita membawa mereka ke rumah sakit." usul Pak Yamato.

"Ya, baiklah. Ayo angkat mereka. Kita harus bergegas." Karin membantu Pak Yamato memapah Sasuke dan Sakura ke mobil, satu persatu tentunya.

Kini Karin duduk terapit di tengah Sasuke dan Sakura, menjaga mereka agar tidak jatuh. Tangannya membawa tas Sakura yang sudah basah. Sedangkan Pak Yamato mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil. Karin melongok ke luar, melihat pohon yang tadinya digunakan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk berteduh. Ia mendongak, tak lagi melihat ke bawah. Sekelebat bayangan putih tertangkap retina mata Karin. Karin terbelalak.

'Semoga itu hanya fantasiku saja.' batinnya, menenangkan diri.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: Akhirnya bisa update juga, lama ya? Gomen, minna-san.

Tapi, apakah ada yang menunggu fic ini? #PeDeketinggian

Gimana chapter ini? Deskripsi sudah saya banyakin (kayaknya), tadinya chapter ini mau langsung ending aja tapi malah jadi tambah **aneh **kayak gini. Mungkin chapter depan udah final, jadi kalau ada silent readers mohon review ya kalau ada sih~

Ada yang sadar nggak? Suffix yang digunakan Karin untuk Sasuke beda.

**Readers: Enggakkk~~ #authorpundungdipojokan**

Sebenarnya saya mau bikin yang romantis-romantis gitu, tapi ya maklumlah author bukan orang romantis, jadinya gini deh. #nyengir

**SPESIAL THANKS TO ALL READERS, REVIEWERS, VIEWERS, FAV DAN FOLLOWERS :D**

Oke, saya tahu fic saya ini semakin lama semakin aneh, gaje dan mengenaskan. Tapi saya harap kalian masih berkeinginan membaca dan **meninggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review **xD

Jaa~


	5. Chapter 5: FINAL

**Previous chapter:**

**Karin dan Pak Yamato segera turun dari mobil, tanpa menggunakan payung. Mereka menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura.**

"**Astaga, dingin sekali." kata Karin saat menyentuh tangan Sasuke.**

"**Denyut nadinya masih terasa Nona." kata Pak Yamato yang juga mengecek keadaan Tuan mudanya.**

**CTAKK..**

**Muncul perempatan di dahi Karin,"TENTU SAJA, ANDA PIKIR MEREKA MATI" bentaknya.**

"**Ma-maaf Non, saya hanya memastikan. Lebih baik kita membawa mereka ke rumah sakit." usul Pak Yamato.**

"**Ya, baiklah. Ayo angkat mereka. Kita harus bergegas." Karin membantu Pak Yamato memapah Sasuke dan Sakura ke mobil, satu persatu tentunya.**

** Kini Karin duduk terapit di tengah Sasuke dan Sakura, menjaga mereka agar tidak jatuh. Tangannya membawa tas Sakura yang sudah basah. Sedangkan Pak Yamato mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil. Karin melongok ke luar, melihat pohon yang tadinya digunakan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk berteduh. Ia mendongak, tak lagi melihat ke bawah. Sekelebat bayangan putih tertangkap retina mata Karin. Karin terbelalak.**

'**Astaga, itu hanya fantasiku saja.' batinnya, menenangkan diri.**

THE RED DEVILS

by

Nawaki Riji

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Typos, OOC, Diksi nyeleneh(?), dll.

**My First fanfiction**

**Semoga tidak mengecewakan, selamat membaca FINAL CHAPTER :D**

**CHAPTER 5-FINAL CHAPTER:**

Jalanan kota sore itu cukup lenggang. Burung-burung masih setia berkicau di antara pepohonan yang tumbuh di sepanjang jalan. Sebentar lagi matahari akan kembali ke peraduannya, walaupun langit belum menunjukkan semburat-semburat oranye.

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju halte bus. Seragam sekolah masih membaluti tubuhnya yang sedikit bertambah kurus, entah apa yang membuatnya pulang sesore ini. Mata hijaunya meredup, seolah ada beban berat yang menimpanya.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak saat itu. Sakura masih saja memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Setelah ia sadar di rumah sakit, ia tak mendapat keterangan apapun dari teman atau Bibi Mikoto. Bahkan ia tak tahu kenapa Sasuke juga berbaring tak sadarkan diri di sebelah ranjangnya. Sempat terpikir olehnya, bahwa Sasuke ikut menyusulnya saat ia berlari.

Keesokan paginya, ia tak lagi menemukan Sasuke di sebelahnya. Kata Ino, tadi malam Sasuke sadar dan meminta dipindahkan di ruang lain. Saat itu Sakura berpikir bahwa Sasuke menjauhinya.

Seminggu kemudian, mereka kembali bersekolah, terlihat jelas bahwa mereka segan bertegur sapa walaupun duduk semeja. Si setan merah Karin itu juga aneh, tiba-tiba saja ia kembali ke sekolahnya yang lama.

BRUMM... BRUMM...

Bis yang sendari tadi Sakura tunggu sudah tiba. Segera saja Sakura masuk ke dalam bus bercat merah itu. Ia ingin segera sampai di apartemen dan menceritakan segala kegundahan hatinya pada sahabat pirangnya itu.

TINGG.. TONGG...

"Iya sebentar," teriak Ino dari arah dapur. Tanpa melepas celemek ungu yang baru saja dipakainya, ia bergegas ke ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu.

"Ah, ternyata kamu Saki. Gimana ulangan susulanmu?" tanya Ino.

"Baik-baik saja. Mungkin gurunya sedikit gila karena memberiku ulangan susulan tiga mata pelajaran sekaligus. Aku jadi harus pulang sore begini." jawab Sakura sambil melepas sepatu kets hitam yang dipakainya.

"Aaa.. itu tidak ada apa-apanya bagimu, Jidat. Sebaiknya kau bergegas mandi, bau tubuhmu sangat tidak sedap." setelah mengatakan itu, Ino kembali ke dapur dan melanjutkan acara masaknya yang sempat tertunda.

"Jangan lama-lama mandinya! Bantu aku memasak!" teriak Ino.

"Iya iya." sahut Sakura dengan nada malas.

Lima belas menit kemudian...

"Hmm, wanginya~. Tuan putri sudah mandi rupanya," celutuk Ino yang sedang mengupas bawang putih.

"Terserah, aku bantu apa?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang malasnya.

"Kamu potong ayamnya saja Jidat. Kita masak kari ayam saja ya?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Sakura mengambil pisau dan mulai memotongi ayam yang ditunjuk Ino tadi. Dahinya berkerut dengan wajah masam, tangannya memotong daging ayam itu dengan sadis, suara pisau yang beradu dengan talenan terdengar keras. Sepertinya ayam yang sedang dipotongnya itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang, eh?

TAK.. TAK.. TAK..

Ino menoleh, melihat aksi Sakura dengan pisaunya, "Pelan sedikit kenapa, sih? Nanti ayamnya hancur kalau cara memotongmu kayak gitu." tegurnya.

"Hmmm.." jawab Sakura tanpa menghiraukan teguran sahabatnya itu. Tidak mungkin ayam yang dipotongnya akan hancur, Ino terlalu berlebihan.

"Kamu kenapa, Jidat? Sedang ada masalah?" tanya Ino tanpa memandang Sakura.

"Karin kenapa pindah?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Nggak tau, Karin nggak pamitan sama temen-temen di kelas. Kenapa?" jawab Ino seadanya.

"Mana mungkin." bantah Sakura. "Lalu si Ayam itu, saat aku di rumah sakit, kenapa dia juga ada di ranjang sebelahku?" lanjutnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Saat Bibi Mikoto kutanyai ia malah berkata, biar mereka urus dulu masalahnya." kata Ino sambil menumis ayam yang tadi telah di potong Sakura.

"Mereka? Siapa yang dimaksud Bibi Mikoto?" tanya Sakura sambil menyiapkan peralatan dapur lain yang akan digunakan nantinya.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti," kata Ino. Mata aquarime-nya berkonsentrasi menggerakan sudip kayunya, menjaga agar tumisan di depannya tidak gosong.

Mereka? Mungkinkah yang dimaksud Bibi Mikoto adalah aku dan Sasuke, pikirnya.

DRRTT... DRTTT...

"Sakura, tolong teruskan masakannya ya." kata Ino sambil berlari mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar, tanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Sai_-kun_?" tanya Ino dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

"Aku Sasuke. Apa si Jidat ada di dekatmu?"

"Tidak, mau ku panggilkan?" tawar Ino.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin berbicara beberapa hal denganmu tanpa diketahui Jidat," kata Sasuke.

"Oh, tentu saja. Apapun untuk calon pacar sahabatku," kata Ino sambil melangkah ke kamarnya, Sakura tak mungkin menyusulnya ke kamar sebelum masakan mereka matang.

Di dapur, Sakura masih berkutat dengan masakannya. Sebentar lagi matang, ia bisa makan. Setelah ulangan susulan tadi, cacing-cacing di perutnya terus memberontak minta di isi. Rencananya, setelah makan Sakura akan bermalas-malasan di kamar sambil memikirkan solusi masalahnya. Ia harus bicara pada Sasuke, tidak mungkin mereka akan diam saja bak orang asing yang tak saling kenal. Lagipula, ia juga rindu bertengkar dengan pemuda berambut ayam itu.

"Yak, selesai. Tinggal panggil Ino saja," kata Sakura setelah selesai menata beberapa masakan yang dibuatnya bersama Ino tadi. Kakinya bergegas melangkah ke kamar Ino, celemek yang digunakannya tadi sudah dilepas.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Semoga berhasil," kata Ino sebelum mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Siapa yang telpon, Pig?" tanya Sakura yang tanpa permisi langsung masuk dan menepuk pundak si Nyonya kamar.

"Astaga, kamu ngagetin aja. Kalau masuk, ketuk pintu dulu bisa'kan?" kata Ino, tangannya mengelus dadanya sendiri. Menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Iya iya, siapa yang telpon?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Teman, ayo makan" kata Ino sambil menyeret Sakura keluar dari kamarnya.

"Namanya?" desak Sakura.

"Mau tau aja? Apa mau tau banget?"

"Jangan bercanda, jawab yang benar kenapa, sih?" sewot Sakura.

"PMS ya? Udah ah, ayo makan. Udah laper nih!" jawab Ino.

Ino kembali menyeret Sakura ke dapur. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak dibalas dengan benar oleh Ino. Mereka sampai di dapur dan mulai makan dengan tenang.

"Ahh... kenyangnya." kata Sakura setelah meminum segelas air mineral dari dalam kulkas. Tangannya tergerak membantu Ino yang merapikan meja makan.

"Saki, bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke festival kebudayaan sekolah Yukashi?" tawar Ino.

"Hmm, ide bagus. Kita ajak yang lainnya juga?" jawab Sakura dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, ditinggalkannya wajah masam yang sendari tadi ia pasang.

"Aku sudah ajak Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, dan Sasuke juga. Apa masih ada lagi yang ingin kau ajak?" tanya Ino.

"Hmm, sudah banyak. Pasti nanti ramai, tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang?" kata Sakura setelah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya, ia sempat tertegun saat Ino juga mengajak Sasuke.

"Ah, pacarmu bagaimana? Naik bus'kah?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Mungkin. Nanti jamnya aku kasih tau, di sana juga ada konser live Akatsuki band, Kyaa~" kata Ino, "Ah, Sai ada pameran lukisan di sekolahnya." lanjutnya.

"Akatsuki? Berarti kakaku juga ikut, tapi dia nggak bilang apa-apa sama aku." kata Sakura dengan wajah heran.

"Anggota Akatsuki band'kan banyak, Jidat. Biasanya setiap ada konser, personilnya beda-beda'kan? Mungkin kakakmu tidak ikut. Sayang sekali, padahal suaranya imut-imut gimana gitu~" kata Ino sambil melepas kuciran rambutnya.

Mereka sudah selesai membersihkan peralatan makan tadi. Sakura tiduran di sofa sambil memakan biskuit coklatnya. Sedangkan Ino duduk, menonton TV yang sedang menyiarkan gossip-gossip kesukaannya.

SKIP TIME

"Sakura, udah belum. Yang lain udah pada kumpul. Kita nggak jadi pakai bus, Sasuke sama Naruto bawa mobil!" kata Ino tak sabaran.

"Iya sebentar," jawab Sakura sambil berlari menyusul Ino yang sudah keluar dari apartemen.

"Hallo pirang, mana Sakura_-chan_?" sapa Naruto yang duduk menyetir mobil oranye miliknya. Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya pun ikut menyapa Ino dengan malu-malu.

"Hallo juga pirang tampan. Sakura nanti menyusul." jawab Ino sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Naruto.

"Pagi, Hinata. Hei Tenten, apa kita tidak mengganggu pasangan di depan?" tanya Ino setelah membuka pintu paling belakang mobil milik Naruto dan duduk di samping Tenten.

"Kalau kita di mobil Sasuke nanti malah menganggu. Lagipula Sasuke tidak protes kok!" jawab Tenten sambil memakan cemilannya.

"Haha, si Teme itu benar-benar merepotkan." celutuk Naruto.

"Jidat! Kamu di mobilnya Sasuke. Di sini udah penuh!" teriak Ino setelah melihat Sakura keluar dan mengunci apartemen.

Dengan malas, Sakura berjalan mendekati mobil biru tua milik Sasuke. Tanpa menyapa, langsung saja masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Heh, kau pikir aku ini sopirmu apa. Pindah ke depan," ketus Sasuke.

"Ck, bawel." gerutu Sakura yang akhirnya pindah ke kursi penumpang di samping Sasuke yang sedang menyetir.

Perjalanan yang mereka tempuh cukup jauh. Karena letak sekolah Yukashi yang agak di puncak, jauh dari kota. Mobil Naruto melaju penuh canda tawa, apalagi ada Ino dan Naruto di sana. Duo pirang berisik ini mengeluarkan candaan yang sukses membuat seluruh penghuni mobil oranye itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Berbeda sekali dengan keadaan mobil Sasuke yang sunyi senyap. Tak ada tanda-tanda salah satu dari mereka akan membuka pembicaraan, biasanya Sakuralah yang pertama berbicara, namun Sakura lebil memilih berdiam diri sambil memandang ke luar kaca mobil.

Semakin dekat dengan lokasi festival kebudayaan, semakin ramai pula jalanan. Banyak anak sekolahan ataupun keluarga-keluarga kecil yang juga pergi berkunjung ke sana. Pemandangan di sekeliling jalan pun cukup bagus, ada bukit-bukit kecil yang berjejer, juga taman bunga dengan bermacam-macam bunga tumbuh.

Setelah memakirkan mobil, mereka berenam berjalan beriringan memasuki festival yang ramai itu. Masing-masing stan di sana mengadakan acara yang berbeda-beda dan tentunya menarik. Festival itu sangat meriah, mungkin dibutuhkan sekitar setengah tahun untuk menyusunnya. Akatsuki band akan tampil jam dua siang, padahal ini masih jam sebelas. Malam hari nanti akan diadakan acara api unggun, ada kembang api juga.

"Hinata_-chan_ lihat! Ada stan perlombaan makan ramen, ayo kesana.." setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, segera saja ia dan Hinata yang diseretnya memisahkan diri dari gerombolan teman-temannya.

"Tenten, ayo ke panggung konser. Sepertinya sudah ramai, nanti kita tidak bisa lihat Akatsuki band," kata Ino sambil menyeret Tenten pergi.

Kini hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura berdua saja. Masih berdiri mematung, tak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Sudah sampai sini, sayang sekali kalau hanya berdiri," kata Sasuke membuka pembicaraan, tumben sekali.

"Ya, kau benar. Ayo jalan," kata Sakura menyetujui.

"Ayam, ayo ke sana. Aku lapar." kata Sakura sambil menunjuk salah satu stan yang menyediakan cumi bakar. Sejenak Sakura melupakan ketegangan yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis,"Hn" katanya kemudian.

"Woahh... kenyangnya, berikutnya kita cari yang digoreng-goreng." kata Sakura bersemangat.

Di tengah-tengah keramaian...

"Ino, masih dua jam lagi. Ayo pergi dulu, kita cari makan." keluh Tenten.

Mereka terjebak di tengah-tengah keramaian orang yang juga ingin menyaksikan Akastuki band. Tidak bisa keluar dan tidak bisa lebih mendekat ke panggung lagi.

"Ah, sayang sekali kalau balik. Kita harus lebih dekat ke panggung Tenten. Tidak asyik jika menonton dari sini." kata Ino yang lagi-lagi menyeret Tenten untuk semakin ke depan. Tenten yang diseret pun hanya bisa berkomat-kamit tidak jelas.

Di tempat Naruto dan Hinata..

"Ah.. kenyangnya. Kita dapat tiket spesial untuk acara nanti malam, sekarang kita akan kemana lagi Hinata_-chan_," kata Naruto yang masih bersemangat.

"Anoo.. Naruto_-kun_, aku ingin cari makanan yang manis-manis." kata Hinata dengan wajah memerah, tangan kanannya digenggam erat oleh Naruto. Takut kehilangan pacarnya mungkin.

"Baiklah, aku juga masih haus. Kita cari minuman juga." jawab Naruto.

Kembali ke SasuSaku...

"Ayam, kita akan kemana lagi? Semua makanan sudah kita coba. Kita coba juga event-event yang ada di sini. Bagaimana?" kata Sakura.

"Hn, terserah," jawab Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke sudah penuh memegang makanan yang dibeli Sakura, ada permen kapas, takoyaki, es krim dan masih banyak lagi. Di kepalanya juga terpasang topeng Anbu seperti yang ada di anime kesukaan Sakura, di letakkan di samping agar tidak menutupi wajah tampan Uchiha bungsu itu. Selain itu ada juga bandana dengan telinga kelinci di kepalanya.

"Ah, cocok," kata Sasuke setelah memindahkan bandana kelinci dari kepalanya ke kepala Sakura.

"Ck, apaan sih! Buang saja kalau tidak mau pakai." ketus Sakura dengan semburat-semburat merah di pipinya.

Ini seperti sedang kencan, pikir gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan Sakura yang wajahnya memerah akibat perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dan terkesan romantis mungkin.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." kata Sakura, memisahkan diri dari Sasuke.

"Ah, Sakura_-chan_ juga kesini? Sama siapa?" kata pemuda yang mirip dengan Sasuke. Rambut hitamnya di kucir dan ada dua garis seperti keriput di wajahnya.

Sakura sudah selesai dengan urusannya di dalam kamar mandi. Ia sedang menunggu Sasuke yang membeli minuman.

"Eh, Itachi_-nii-san_ juga di sini. Ikut konser juga?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, tidak. Aku hanya menemani teman-temanku saja. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya," kata Itachi, kakak Sasuke.

"Ah, silakan. Semoga sukses." kata Sakura.

"Hn, jangan lupa nonton." kata Itachi sambil berlari ke tempat teman-teman sesama anggota Akatsuki band.

"Maaf lama, antriannya panjang." kata Sasuke yang telah sampai di depan Sakura. Tangannya menyerahkan jus strawberry yang dibelinya untuk Sakura, sedangkan untuk dirinya ia membeli kopi hitam pahit kesukaannya.

"Hm, _thanks_. Kenapa tidak jus tomat saja. Tidak baik minum kopi banyak-banyak," kata Sakura, mengingat kebiasaan Sasuke yang setiap pagi minum kopi.

"Kau menghawatirkanku?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tidak, hanya bertanya," ketus Sakura, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai terasa panas.

"Hn, wajahmu memerah, Jidat." kata Sasuke, bibirnya menyeringai tapi tak bisa dilihat Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Menetralisir rasa panas di wajahnya. Apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang, kenapa wajahnya memerah.

"Menyebalkan," ketus Sakura, setelah itu mereka mulai berjalan ke arah keramaian festival.

"Hm, sepertinya sudah dimulai konsernya." kata Sakura.

"Hn, ayo pergi. Di sini terlalu ramai." ajak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura, sontak wajah Sakura memerah sempurna.

Sasuke menggandeng Sakura keluar dari festival. Mengajak Sakura ke danau yang di dekat festival itu, di danau mungkin tidak terlalu ramai.

"Wow, di sini sejuk sekali." kata Sakura kagum, tangannya masih bergengaman dengan Sasuke.

Mata hijaunya memandang ke arah danau yang air danau yang jernih, memantulakan warna biru dari langit yang sedang cerah. Di sekeliling danau ada beberapa tempat duduk yang sudah berpenghuni. Ada berwarna-warni bunga yang baunya wangi.

"Tempat duduknya sudah penuh." keluh Sakura.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. Mata onyxnya memandang sekeliling dan menemukan pohon besar yang cukup sejuk jika mereka duduk di bawahnya.

Akhirnya mereka duduk di bawah pohon itu. Memakan beberapa makanan yang tadi dibeli Sakura.

"Oh iya, aku bawa Red Velvet. Mau?" kata Sakura, tangannya tergerak mengambil _cake_ manis itu dari dalam tas selempang yang dibawanya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang sama hingga malam. Walaupun tanpa mengobrol dan tanpa makan, karena makanan mereka sudah habis.

"Sebentar lagi acara api unggun. Sebaiknya kita melihat ke sana. Ayo pergi, Ayam," ajak Sakura.

"Tidak mau, di sini saja. Kembang api lebih bagus jika dilihat dari sini."

"Aaa, baiklah" Sakura kembali duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Jidat, apa kau... tidak mau megakuinya kepadaku." kata Sasuke ambigu.

"Mengakui apa?.." jawab Sakura bingung, kata-katanya terpotong. "Aku hanya butuh penjelasan saja," lanjutnya setelah memahami apa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

Sasuke membicarakan kejadian-kejadian kemarin. Apa Sakura siap menerimanya? Mungkin saja Sasuke akan berkata bahwa ia akan menyusul Karin, karena Karin adalah pacarnya.

Sasuke terdiam, memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk menjawab perkataan Sakura.

"Tidak ada, lupakan saja." kata Sasuke.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Sakura kecewa. Ia ingin bicara baik-baik. Menyelesaikan masalah yang ada di antara mereka. Wajah ayunya mulai memerah, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca—menahan tangis.

"Kau menyebalkan..." katanya kemudian.

"Memang... aku tidak mengakuinya. Aku tidak mengerti semua ini, benar-benar merepotkan," lanjutnya.

"Kenapa harus kamu yang notabene-nya adalah musuhku?..."

"Kau selalu mengangguku. Kau selalu saja melampauiku dalam segala hal, itu sangat menyebalkan..."

"Kau selalu saja mempermainkanku. Kau selalu berkata-kata ambigu yang membuatku semakin bingung..."

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku..."

"Setidaknya jelaskan..." kalimat Sakura terpotong. Wajahnya semakin panas, memerah sempurna.

Sakura berdiri, tangannya di genggam Sasuke yang masih duduk. Dari sini, Sasuke dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah.

"Apa yang selama ini kupikirkan?..."

"Mengapa hatiku berdebar-debar saat dekat denganmu?..."

"Kenapa aku merasa kesepian saat kau jauh dariku?..."

"Kenapa aku merasa marah saat kau dekat dengan si setan merah itu?..."

"Kenapa hanya kau yang membuatku bingung?..."

"Aku selalu ingin berbicara kepadamu. Aku.. aku selalu.. selalu ingin dekat denganmu, baka!" kata Sakura dengan nada naik satu oktaf.

"Dasar ayam menyebalkan..." kata Sakura, ia menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke yang ikut berdiri di depannya. Tangan mereka masih saja bertautan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu.."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat ekspresimu.. Kau selalu bisa membuatku terkejut dengan sikapmu yang berubah-ubah, kau berbeda..."

"Aku selalu senang melihatmu tersenyum, walaupun bukan aku yang membuatmu tersenyum. Aku selalu membuatmu jengkel... aku tahu, aku menyebalkan..."

"Aku tidak bermaksud membingungkanmu dengan kata-kataku. Tapi aku kesulitan mengatakan apa yang harusnya ku katakan padamu..."

"Maaf, aku keterlaluan... Daisuki, Sakura.." kata Sasuke. Kini ia memeluk Sakura, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

DUARR.. DUARR...

Letusan kembang api terdengar cukup keras. Di langit malam yang hitam itu, terlihat warna-warni kembang api yang saling berpendar.

"Sekarang..." Sasuke memotong ucapannya, ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sakura yang ada di depannya.

CUP

Sasuke mencium Sakura, tepat di bibirnya. Manis dan kenyal, lebih lezat dari RVC , pikir Sasuke.

Masih dengan diiringi suara letusan kembang api. Mereka memejamkan mata, memperdalam ciuman mereka menjadi sebuah lumatan-lumatan kecil. Berbagi rasa yang selama ini sempat terpendam. Menjadikan dunia ini seakan milik mereka berdua.

"Hanya inilah yang ada dipikiranku.."

Tidak ada penolakan... Sakura membalas perasaan Sasuke, begitu juga sebaliknya. Sakura lega sekarang, semua kegundahan hatinya hilang tak berbekas. Walaupun begitu, ia akan menuntut penjelasan Sasuke. Tapi untuk sekarang, biarlah mereka seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**Bonus:**

"Ciyee... yang udah jadian, pajak jadiannya di tunggu lho!" teriak teman-teman Sakara saat ia dan Sasuke masuk kelas sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Jadi, udah jelasin semuanya ke Sakura nih Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke ambigu.

"Belum, dia masih hutang penjelasan padaku. Dasar Ayam sialan!" kata Sakura yang duduk di samping Ino.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan saja di sini saja. Dari awal sampai akhir. Kami juga mau bantu jelasin kok..." kata Ino bersemangat.

"Yak betul kata Ino, Teme. Jelaskan sekarang saja," kata Naruto. Tenten dan Hinata pun hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Sakura juga sudah siap mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke.

"Hn, yang miss called kamu 69 kali itu Itachi_-nii._ Dia bilang aku terlalu lama, ketinggalan jaman kayak yang kalian katakan." penjelasan Sasuke yang pertama.

"Soal Karin, dia itu adik sepupunya Sasuke. Ibunya Karin itu adiknya Bibi Mikoto. Karin kesini untuk manas-manasin Sakura_-chan_ biar cepet ngaku ke Sasuke. Tapi malah berakhir dengan kalian berdua tepar di bawah pohon sambil pelukan." sambung Naruto santai. Sakura yang mendengar penjelasan itu langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Hn, yang dikatakan Naruto benar. Ini pesan dari Karin buatmu, aku belum membukanya." kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan amplop putih polos pada Sakura.

**To: Calon kakak ipar**

**Gomen, aku tidak bermaksud merebut Sasuke**_**-nii**_** darimu, aku benar-benar gemas karena Sasuke**_**-nii**_** itu benar-benar lamban seperti keong. Sasuke**_**-nii**_** sering cerita tentangmu sejak kelas satu SMA, masak sampai sekarang belum jadian. **

**Awalnya aku hanya memanas-manasimu saja, agar kamu cepat jadian dengan Sasuke**_**-nii**_**. Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya malah kalian semakin jauh saja. Pasti Sasuke**_**-nii**_** sudah menjelaskan lebih rinci bukan? Aku juga tidak tahu jadinya akan begini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Maaf juga aku tidak menjelaskan secara langsung padamu, aku harus segera kembali karena ibuku sakit. Semoga langgeng dengan Sasuke**_**-nii**_** ya, calon kakak ipar ^_^**

**PS: Aku lebih tertarik dengan si gigi gergaji itu daripada Ayam kesayanganmu. Tolong kirimkan nomor ponselnya ya ;)**

**Sign**

**Karin Uchiha **

Sakura tertawa cekikikan setelah membaca surat Karin. Ia juga merasa bersalah karena sempat membenci Karin dan menjulukinya si setan merah. Ah, ternyata Karin lebih tertarik dengan Suigetsu.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang belum ku jelaskan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pig, yang nelpon kamu siapa?"

"Oh itu Sasuke, tapi pake nomornya Sai. Sasuke yang ngajak kita ke festival waktu itu." jelas Ino.

"Sasuke, kau harus mengaku padaku."

"Mengaku apa lagi?"

"Kau yang pesan Red Velvet Cake'kan?" tanya Sakura penuh penekanan.

"Hn, tapi aku lebih suka bibirmu, Jidat." kata Sasuke santai.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar Ayam mesum!" kata Sakura sambil memukuli Sasuke dengan buku. Sadis banget yak?

**SELESAII~**

**A/N:** Sumpah author kesusahan bikin endingnya. Apalagi ini sudah mulai masuk sekolah, udah di ceramahi guru about ujian-ujian #deritaanakkelastiga

Oh ya, udah pada tahu kan Talenan itu apa? Talenan itu alas buat motong-motong sayuran, dll. Saya nggak tahu bahasa Indonesianya yang bener XD

Endingnya gantung'kah? Gaje banget yak?

Gimana chapter ini? Cukup memuaskan?

Oh ya, chapter/scene mana yang kalian suka?

Sebelumnya saya agak nggak PeDe buat publish fic ini, tapi ternyata fic ini bisa mendapat respon positif dari kalian semua dan nggak nyangka bisa terusin fic ini sampai ending dengan gajenya. Jeng~ Jeng~ Jeng~

Spesial arigatou buat yang udah baca, foll dan fav, support saya.

NandaRuki, Uchiha Cherry Rania17, YashiUchiHatake, hitomi namikaze, Amira Novalinda, Dhita82, Febri Feven, Kumada Chiyu, shiina namikaze, mako-chan, Hotaru Keiko, Qamara-chan Hyuuga, sofi asat

Gomen, kalau ada salah tulis nama/belum kesebut.

Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain, setelah UNAS 2014 tentunya. Doakan saya ya~ #tebarpelukan

**Review jangan lupa~ XD**


End file.
